Ich lass dich nicht im Stich!
by Natsuyume
Summary: Ich hab das Gefühl, ich kann hier überhaupt das Shonen-ai nicht wirklich zum Ausdruck bringen *schmoll*...kurz zum Inhalt: Vegeta und Piccolo trennen sich von den anderen und begeben sich auf die Suche nach Goku/Cattle....
1. Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 1

Hi also hier meine zweite Gogeta (wobei ich erwähnen muss: Achtung Shonen-ai, wenn auch nur angedeutet, bis jetzt *g*). Denn grüß und knuddel ich mal meine "kleine" Dija-chan (hdgdl), Kelsangmeto, Schlomo-chan, Wino, Sabi-chan und Mone-chan (ich hoff, du hast die Mail gekriegt, sonst bin ich etz nen Kopf kürzer, huh?). Wenn euch die Story nicht gefällt, oder auch wenn sie euch gefallen sollte, schreibt mir das ruhig. Über Kommentare freu ich mich immer *unauffällig in die Luft stier*.  
  
Ich lass dich nicht im Stich 1  
  
"Du kannst mir sicher sagen, was du hier tust, Kakarott." erklang eine scharfe Stimme.  
"Sicher kann ich das. Sei doch nicht so unfreundlich. Ich wollte dir lediglich mitteilen, dass es Arbeit geben könnte." erklärte Son-Goku etwas beleidigt und entfernte sich vom Fenster der Briefs, um auf Vegeta zugehen zu können.   
"Arbeit?" Vegeta zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte seine Arme.  
"Genau," Son-Goku hob wie ein Lehrer den Zeigefinger," Piccolo und Dende spüren da etwas. Sie sagen, es müsse ziemlich stark sein, da es noch ziemlich weit entfernt sein muss und sie trotzdem Schweißgebadet sind, sobald sie die Augen schliessen, um es zu sehen. Es muss also ziemich mächtig und furchtbar sein. Was sagst du dazu, Vegeta?"  
"Cool. Endlich mal wieder ein Gegner. Wird ja langweilig hier." Er deutete abschätzend mit einem Nicken in Richtung Haus.   
"Piccolo möchte, dass wir uns sobald wie möglich in Gottes Palast treffen. Ich vermute, es geht um einen Schlachtplan."  
"Das ist doch total schwachsinnig, solang wir nicht einmal wissen, um was für einen Gegner es sich handelt. Diese Flasche. Es muss im Moment genügen, wenn wir härter als je zuvor trainieren."  
Son-Goku zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. "Und wenn schon. Komm trotzdem. Es ist morgen früh. Ich warte dann dort. Machs mal gut und grüss deine Familie von mir."   
Vegeta nickte nur zum Abschied und sah ihm zu, wie Son-Goku mittels Momentaner Teleportation von der Bildfläche verschwand.   
"Pah, fauler Kerl." ärgerte er sich und verschwand wieder im Haus im Gravitationraum, um schon morgen in besserer Form zu sein, als die anderen.   
Dass die jedoch ebenfalls trainiert hatten, bekam Vegeta gleich zu spüren, als er sich mit Yamchu anlegte. Es war eigentlich ein dummer Streit, ausgelöst durch irgendeine unbedachte Bemerkung Yamchus. Zwar hatte selbiger bei der folgenden Kabbelei natürlich keine Chance, doch es war deutlich zu spüren, dass er während der Zeit, in der sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, nicht untätig gewesen war. Fein, mir doch egal, dachte Vegeta und klopfte sich ein paar Staubkörner von dem Kampfanzug.   
War Son-Goku bei Partys, die meistens Bulma organisierte, immer der letzte, der eintraf, so war er doch immer einer der ersten, die bei Lagerbesprechungen auftauchten. Als alle angekommen waren, wandten sie sich Piccolo und Dende zu und warteten auf eine Erklärung.   
"Es ist wirklich unglaublich,"fing Piccolo an und sah noch grimmiger als gewöhnlich aus,"dieser Kerl ist soweit von uns entfernt, wie es der neue Planet Namek ist, nur in einer anderen Richtung, und trotzdem kann ich ihn spüren. Er ist mächtig, ohne Zweifel. Und der Abschuss ist, dass Dende vermutet, er könnte seine Aura noch unterdrücken!"  
"Wie bitte!" Prompt entstand ein heilloses Drucheinander. Selbst Vegeta war verwirrt. Sollte das heißen, diese Type wäre noch stärker als Boo?  
"Ruhe! Haltet die Klappe, ja? Es kommt nämlich noch besser,"verschaffte sich der ältere Namekianer Gehör,"wie ihr wisst, könnte es sich auch um einen Freund handeln. Dies können wir jedoch ausschliessen... . Ich habe eine neue Technik eingesetzt und hatte so die Chance, kurz zu ihm zu blicken.... ."  
"Jaaa? Und weiter? Sag schon."   
Piccolo schloss die Augen und zog die Schultern hoch, als würde er frösteln.   
"Es ist einfach unglaublich. Diese Kälte... . Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich noch nirgends so eine eisige Atmosphäre gespürt habe, wie in seiner Umgebung."  
"Aaach, wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln, hab ich nicht recht, Son?" Kuririn schaute zu Goku hinüber, um in seinem Blick Übereinstimmung zu finden.   
Son-Goku allerdings trat nur zu Piccolo hinzu. "Piccolo, diese Technik. Meinst du, es ist möglich, diese Szenen an mich weiterzuleiten?"  
"Öhm, ich weiß nicht. Ich bin zwar nicht scharf drauf, den Kerl nochmal zu sehn, aber es muss wohl sein. Wir können es immerhin probieren."  
"Vielleicht erreiche ich mehr." vermutete Son-Goku.  
"Ja, richtig. Das muss am Sayajin-Blut liegen. Wie als du damals auf Namek meine Gedanken durch Handauflegen gelesen hast." argwöhnte Kuririn und kratzte sich am Kopf.   
"Sayajins haben eben in dieser Hinsicht einen feineren Sinn als Menschen." entgegnete Vegeta stolz lächelnd.   
"Kann schon sein. Aber wir sollten jetzt beginnen und keine weitere Zeit verplempern. Son, komm her und leg deine Hand auf meinen Rücken."  
"Ts, muss der sich wieder wichtig machen." murmelte Vegeta erbost, wobei offen blieb, wen er meinte.   
Son-Goku tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich wie bei Meister Kaio. Bei dem musste man das auch immer machen.   
"Pass auf, es geht los." Piccolo liess sich wie bei einer Meditation zu Boden sinken und wurde ganz still. Ebenso Son-Goku, dessen Gesichtszüge regelrecht versteinerten.  
"Papa?" Son-Goten schlich leise in Richtung seines Vaters. Trunks hielt ihn auf. "Bleib hier, Goten. Ich bin sicher, ihm passiert nichts." Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Son-Gokus Augenlider ab und zu nervös flatterten. Auf Gokus Stirn entstanden kleine Schweißperlen. Immer flacher ging sein Atem und es schien, als wollte jede Kraft aus seinem Körper weichen, als er langsam in die Knie sackte. "Was ist denn los?" fragte Vegeta erschrocken. "Bleib da, Vegeta. Ich denke, es ist nichts ernstes. Das schafft er schon." Dendes Stimme klang trotz seiner eigenen Worte beunruhigt.   
Die ganze Gesellschaft zuckte zusammen, als Son-Goku plötzlich krampfhaft die Augen aufriss und sich vollends auf den Boden fallen liess. Sein Gesicht war bleich und er wirkte, als habe er ewig nicht mehr geschlafen. Ein paar Sekunden später war auch Piccolo wieder bei Bewusstsein. Er drehte sich zu Goku um und musterte ihn verwirrt. "Was war das?" fragte er fassungslos," ich war praktisch völlig ausgeklinkt. Hast du ihn etwa gesehen?"  
Goku stützte sich schwerfällig mit beiden Händen auf dem weißen Boden ab. "Ich war ihm sozusagen etwas näher, als mir lieb gewesen wäre..." Fassungslos starrte er in den Himmel, als er versuchte aufzustehen. Es gelang nicht so recht. Piccolo half ihm auf die Füsse und stützte ihn. "Papa, das ist ja heftig. Du kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten." Der Schock stand Son-Gohan ins Gesicht geschrieben, während er eiligst auf seinen grünen Freund zueilte und ihm seinen Vater abnahm.  
"Was meinst du damit, du warst ihm näher, als dir lieb war?" fragte Vegeta interessiert.   
Son-Goku sah ihn an. "Das bedeutet, ich konnte einen kurzen Blick in ... ich vermute, es war seine Seele...sein Innerstes werfen."  
"Wirklich? Und wie war es dort?" wurde er von Dende neugierig gefragt.  
"Kalt," war die einzige Antwort, die aus Son-Goku herauszubringen war,"und wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich jetzt gern nach Hause gehen. Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist so komisch."  
"Äh...ja, geh nur." Irritiert beobachtete Piccolo, wie sich sein Freund langsam von seinem ältesten Sohn löste. "Danke, Gohan. Ich schaff das schon." Mit merkwürdig hölzernen Schritten bewegte sich Son-Goku in Richtung des Randes des schwebenden Palastes. Dort angekommen, schwang er sich in die Luft, hob grüssend die Hand und schwebte langsam in Richtung seines Zuhauses.   
"Piccolo, was war denn das? Der war ja total daneben." In Vegetas Stimme schwang ein vorwurfsvoller Unterton mit.  
Der Grüne richtete sich vollständig auf. "Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich keine Ahnung habe? Am Anfang war alles völlig normal. Nun, das heißt, wir sind in seine Nähe gekommen, ohne dass etwas seltsames passierte. Aber dann..."  
"Was dann?!"  
"Dann hatte ich den Eindruck, als würde Son-Goku an mir vorbeiziehen, aber das kann eigentlich gar nicht sein, da er ja mit mir verbunden war. Ach, das ist viel zu kompliziert." Aus Piccolos Mund entwich ein verärgerter Stoßseufzer, wie man es gar nicht von ihm gewohnt war. "Wir wissen nach wie vor nichts über ihn." beschwerte sich Son-Goten.   
"Dann können wir praktisch gar nichts anderes tun, als zu trainieren." stellte Vegeta fest. "Und das sollten wir gründlichst tun. Denn eines ist sicher. Er nimmt Kurs auf die Erde."  
Son-Gohan und Son-Goten beschlossen schließlich, ihrem Vater nachzufliegen. Sie sorgten sich um ihn. "Wir treffen uns dann wieder, wenn sich etwas tut." informierte Tenshinhan die Brüder, bevor sie davonbrausten.   
"Papa war wirklich ernsthaft geschwächt."  
"Wie kommst du darauf, Gohan?"  
"Normalerweise hätte er sich einfach zu Mama teleportieren können. Da er das aber nicht gemacht hat, denke ich, dass er viel zu wenig Energie dazu hatte. Und hast du gesehen, wie langsam er geflogen ist? Wir sollten Vater so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine bringen und dann trainieren wir, dass die Fetzen fliegen." Entschlossen verstärkten Gohan und Goten ihre Aura und stoben davon.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lag Son-Goku in seinem Bett. Er hatte sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe gemacht, die Decke über sich zu ziehen. Viel zu kraftlos fühlte er sich dafür. Er hatte vorgehabt, die Ziele und das Denken des Wesens herauszufinden. Irgendetwas, das ihnen helfen konnte. Stattdessen war genau das Gegenteil geschehen. Dieses Etwas hatte ihn gesehen. Das hätte Son-Goku schwören können. Diese Augen. Sie hatten ihn angesehen und er hatte sich so entsetztlich hilfslos gefühlt. Sie hatten ihn abgetastet. Seine Seele berührt. Er war ihnen ausgeliefert gewesen. Entsetzlich kalt und böse war dieses Ding. Es hatte die ganze Energie aus Goku gezogen. Vor seinen Freunden hätte er dies niemals zugegeben. Es war jedoch schön, dass sich alle um ihn gesorgt hatten. Sogar Vegeta hatte diesen verpeilten Gesichtsausdruck gehabt. Den hatte er immer dann, wenn er in Sorge war. Son-Goku lächelte. Mit dem Gedanken an seine Freunde schlief er endlich ein und bemerkte nicht mehr, wie seine Söhne das Haus erreichten und sein Zimmer betraten.   
"Wirklich seltsam." Goten beugte sich über seinen Vater.   
"Komm da weg, Idiot. Du weckst ihn nur auf," zischte Gohan leise und zog seinen Bruder aus dem Zimmer," ich schätze, es wird ihm bald wieder besser gehen. Ist nur ziemlich erschöpft, so wie es ausschaut."  
Zwei Tage schlief Son-Goku durch. Danach fühlte er sich besser, erzählte aber trotzdem nichts über sein Erlebnis und begann, mit seinen Kindern zu trainieren. Die anderen Gefährten taten es ihm gleich. Einmal besuchte Vegeta ihn. Natürlich nur, um ihn auszulachen, wie er ihm weiszumachen versuchte. Jedoch bemerkte sogar Chichi, dass:"Der war ja nur da, weil er sehen wollte, wie es dir geht!!" Son-Goku wusste das natürlich. Er kannte den Prinzen schließlich nur zu gut und es entlockte ihm zum ersten Mal seit dem Tag in Gottespalast wieder ein Kichern, als Vegeta sich mit dem hochmütigsten Blick wieder verzog.   
Zwei Wochen später  
"Das...das ist doch nicht möglich!" Goku, Gohan und Goten standen versammelt vor ihrem Haus und suchten den Himmel nach einer Aura ab. "Verdammt Vater, das kann doch nicht sein. Vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen war er noch auf Entfernung des neuen Planeten Namek und nun... . Er benutzt doch keine Teleportation, oder? Er ist so nah..."  
"Du hast recht. Das ist nicht normal. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zu den anderen. Die haben es garantiert auch schon gespürt." So schnell es ging transportierte Goku sich und seine Söhne zum Palast Gottes. Die anderen waren bereits fast vollzählig versammelt.   
"Verflixt, das ist eine verzwickte Situation. Wenn das so weitergeht, ist er schon in ein bis zwei Tagen hier. Und...wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, rutscht mir das Herz in die Hose. Sogar ich spüre ihn schon und...und...-"  
"Beruhige dich, Kuririn. Seit wann bist du so ein Pessimist?! Das werden wir schon schaffen. Wir haben uns gut vorbereitet. Mehr konnten wir nicht tun!"  
"Du hast recht, Son." Kuririn blickte zwar trotzdem weiterhin zweifelnd in die Runde, doch er wirkte entspannter.   
"Also, wie gehen wir vor?"   
"Ich schlage vor, wir gehen erstmal die magischen Bohnen holen. Dann teilen wir uns auf die verschiedenen möglichen Ankunftsorte auf. So können wir ihn überall erwarten. Taucht er auf, kommen dann alle zusammen." schlug Piccolo vor.   
Als daraufhin alle zustimmten, teilten sie sich schließlich auf.   
"Komm schon, Kakarott. Wir übernehmen den westlichen Teil der Zielgebiete." bestimmte Vegeta und machte sich schon mal auf den Weg, ohne sich um eventuelle Proteste zu kümmern. Ganz egal, was kommen sollte; wenn dieses Vieh wieder auftauchte und es Goku wieder schlecht ginge, würde er schon aufpassen. Immerhin war Goku wichtig. Für die Erde und die Menschen, die auf ihr lebten. Vegeta drehte sich um und sah seinen ehemaligen Erz-Feind hinter sich her schweben.   
"Sehr brav, Kakarott." meinte er höhnisch und legte an Tempo zu. Son-Goku folgte ihm milde lächelnd. Er wunderte sich höchstens, dass Vegeta so fürsorglich schien. Das war er überhaupt nicht von ihm gewohnt. Na, dachte er stolz, wir sind halt Kumpels.   
Doch je näher sie ihrem Ziel auch kamen, desto stärker schlug auch Gokus Herz. Die Energie würde, wie sich nun herausstellte, spätestens am abend ankommen. Also noch ca. 6 Stunden. Als würde er frieren, strich er sich an seinem Arm entlang, auf der sich eine Gänsehaut gebildet hatte.   
"WAS MACHST DU DENN, DU IDIOT?" brüllte Vegeta auf einmal von unten hinauf,"HIER MÜSSEN WIR RUNTER! HIER!"  
Der angeschrieene klatschte sich an den Kopf und liess sich mit einem verlegenen Grinsen hinunter gleiten. "Tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken versunken." entschuldigte er sich.   
"Gedanken?!" So, wie Vegeta das aussprach, konnte man denken, er würde dieses Wort auf Goku gemünzt für völlig überflüssig halten. Tat er ja wahrscheinlich auch. Das erkannte man unschwer an seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachten die beiden im Schweigen. Erst, weil Vegeta sich hartnäckig weigerte, auch nur den Ansatz eines Gespräches zu führen, dann, weil die beklemmende Stimmung Überhand nahm.   
"Interessant,"flüsterte Goku, den Blick nach oben gewandt,"ich glaube, der kommt genau hier runter... . Und das dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern...!"  
Ein lautes Beben erfüllte die Luft. Kleine Steinchen hoben sich wie von Geisterhand von dem Erdboden und schwebten zitternd durch die Atmosphäre. Vom Himmel zuckten grelle Blitze und ein heftiger, kühler Wind wehte. Und ehe die zwei Krieger auch nur begriffen, was geschah, tauchte am verdunkelten Firmament auch schon ein Punkt auf. Er hätte genauso völlig harmlos sein können. Er war rot und sah aus wie ein Marienkäfer aus der Ferne betrachtet. Die Wolken, die von dem Licht getroffen wurden, wirkten plötzlich wie unheimlicher roter Rauch. Eine unheimliche Stille trat ein. Goku starrte mit offenem Mund nach oben. Die seltsame Stille, es war, als würde sich nichts mehr rühren, als wäre er taub und sähe nur flüchtig, wie sich ab und zu ein Teil seiner Kleidung bewegte, die von dem stummen Wind gezerrt wurde. Beide Kämpfer fühlten sich wie taub, blind und gelähmt. Nach höchstens einer Minute, die ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, waren sie in der Lage, die Augen zu öffnen. Es liess sie erstarren, was sie erblickten. Dieses dunkle Wesen, das nur etwa ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stand, war wie die Reinkarnation der Hölle. Und Vegeta wusste, was er da dachte. Er war schließlich dort gewesen. Das Wesen war schlank und geschmeidig. Es hatte die grausamen Gesichtszüge eines menschlichen Wesens, doch an seine Händen waren Klauen gewachsen und sein restlicher Körper war kaum zu beschreiben, doch schwarz.   
"Mit dem...mit dem werden wir...schon fertig." sagte Vegeta, während er unbewusst einen Schritt zurückwich.   
"Gut, dass du so positiv denkst." war Gokus Entgegnung, doch sie hatte nichts mit seinen sonstigen Bemerkungen gemeinsam, denn sie wirkte furchtbar unsicher.   
"Wo bleiben nur die anderen?!"  
"Das ist jetzt egal, Vegeta. Es ist für die Erde, nicht wahr? Also auf in den Kampf, mein Freund!"  
"Meinet...Gut, das brauchst du mir nicht zweimal zu sagen. Gehen wir." Die beiden powerten sich erst zu den normalen Super-Sayajins auf. Erst jetzt schien das Wesen auf sie aufmerksam zu werden, denn es drehte sich nun vollständig zu den beiden um. Kalt, sein Blick war kalt, und doch so heiß, dass er drohte ihre Gesichter zu versengen.   
"Geh," ergriff Goku das Wort,"geh und kehre nie wieder hierher zurück." Es war ein geradezu lächerlicher Versuch, das Wesen aufzuhalten. Dies begriff auch Son-Goku und er stürzte sich mit Vegeta zusammen in den Kampf. Während Son-Goku erst auf Fäuste setzte, schoß Vegeta einen Ki-Strahl nach dem anderen ab, die dem Ungeheuer jedoch nichts ausmachten. Kakarotts Fäuste waren ebenso nutzlos, nur hatten sie den unangenehmen Nebeneffekt, dass er nun mal nahe an das Wesen heran musste. Sein Blick durchbohrte ihn bis in sein Innerstes, zog den feinen Umhang von seiner Seele. "Ich kenne dich." Seine Stimme klang nicht normal. Sie wirkte eher wie das Zischen eines frisch angezündeten Feuerwerkskörpers, nur tausendmal lauter und unangenehmer. Goku fing sich einen harten Bauchtritt ein und stürzte zu Boden, wo er liegenblieb. Sofort war Vegeta zu seiner Ablösung zur Stelle und schlug nun seinerseits auf das Monster ein. Doch auch dies nützte absolut nichts, sondern er handelte sich einen Gegentritt ein, der ihn einige Meter weiter weg beförderte. Als Vegeta den Kopf von dem harten Untergrund hob, sah er geschockt, wie das Monster näher an Goku herantrat, der sich immer noch nicht rührte und sich über ihn beugte. "Nein...-" brachte er heraus und näherte sich mühsam auf seinen beiden Beinen wankend. Doch er war viel zu langsam.   
  
Teil1 


	2. Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 2

Hallo, meine lieben Leute, also hier der zweite Teil. Ich hoff, es gefällt euch. Mir gefällt er nämlich nicht *schmoll*. Sooo, denn grüß ich mal Dija-chan *festknuddel*, Mone-chan, Schlomo-chan, Kelsangmeto, Chibihang. Also, ich hoff, dass es euch euch gefällt und ihr mir fleißig Kommis schreibt *Waffe in Hand halt*. Hehe, also denn:  
  
Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 2  
  
Als Goku schwach die Augenlider öffnen wollte, bemerkte er, dass die Aura des Feindes nah war. Zu nah. Als sich sein getrübter Blick besserte, wollte er zunächst einfach nur auf dieses Scheiß-Teil losgehen. Es kniete direkt auf ihm und blickte auf ihn hinab. Mit einem verbissenen Ausdruck in den Augen versuchte Goku, sich aufzurichten, doch prompt hatte das Ding seine Klauenhand über Gokus Handgelenke geworfen und hielt ihn fest.   
"Gnnn...lass los...-" keuchte er, fühlte wieder diese tastenden Blicke auf seinem Körper und seiner Seele, die ihn diesmal zu verbrennen schienen. Und bevor er, bevor Vegeta überhaupt reagieren konnten, brannte schon die Zunge des Wesens in seinem Mund. Es war ein brutaler, egoistischer und verlangender Kuss und er schien ewig anzudauern. Dann und wann nahm er ein Wackeln und ein paar wütende Schreie, die seinen Freunden zu gehören schienen, wahr. Er würgte. Die rauhen, harten Lippen des Feindes scheuerten über seine eigenen und hinterliessen juckende und brennende Spuren. Nach einer ganzen Weile liess das Ungeheur von ihm ab und erhob sich. "Ich kenne dich. Du gehörst mir." zischte es wieder mit seiner furchtbaren Stimme. Goku schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, nahm er fast nichts mehr wahr, außer dass das Ding weg sein musste. Die Erleichterung schwappte über sein Herz und er versuchte, sich doch aufzurichten. Er lag immer noch auf dem harten Boden. Um ihn herum verstreut die bewusstlosen Körper seiner Freunde. "Kuririn..." brachte er schwach in Richtung seines Freundes hervor. Kuririn hatte es anscheinend gehört, denn er regte sich, bis er schließlich auch saß. Benommen blickte er in Richtung Son-Goku, bis er anscheinend begriff und seine Augen sich mit einem Schlag völlig aufklärten. Er sprang so gut es ging auf und lief humpelnd auf Son-Goku zu, wobei er ständig rief:"Vegeta, Leute, wacht auf!"  
Als er bei Son-Goku angekommen war, kniete er sich besorgt nieder zu ihm. "Son-Goku, alles klar? Hat er dir noch etwas getan?" Son-Goku schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich zumindest nicht daran erinnern. Aber dieses ekelhafte Gefühl in seinem Mund...es war einfach widerlich. "Ich...-" hörte er auf einmal eine Stimme, die der von Vegeta sehr ähnelte,"es tut mir leid, Kakarott,"seine Stimme hatte einen selbstanklagenden, untypischen Tonfall,"ich war viel zu schwach. Wir alle waren viel zu leichte Gegner... . "  
"Es ist doch nichts weiter passiert," entgegnete Son-Goku schwach und wischte sich mit der Hand über seinen Mund,"wo ist es eigentlich hin?"  
"Nun, das wissen wir eigentlich nicht so genau,"gab Kuririn zu,"als er von dir abgelassen hat, haben wir noch kurz mit ihm gekämpft, hatten aber natürlich keine Chance. Ich für meinen Teil erinnere mich an nichts."  
Vegeta biss sich verärgert auf die Lippen. Dieser Mistkerl! Was war es nur gewesen, was er gespürt hatte, als der Dämon den wehrlosen Goku küsste. Einwandfrei definieren konnte er das nicht. Wut war dabeigewesen. Viel Wut. Aber da war noch etwas gewesen. Ein Gefühl, das ihn stets ereilte, wenn an seinem Stolz gekratzt wurde. Es hatte mit Kakarott zu tun. Aber was hatte das hier zu bedeuten? Wenn er diesen perversen Typen erwischen würde... . Er würde Kleinholz aus ihm machen.   
Dann besann er sich. Jetzt ging es erstmal darum, die anderen und vor allem Goku auf Vordermann zu bringen. Der sah wahrlich mehr als blass um die Nase aus und als er sich mit wackeligen Beinen hinter einen großen Stein verzog und dort hustete, konnte sich Vegeta vorstellen, was er tat. Er würde es diesem Schwein heimzahlen. So etwas machte man nicht mit einem Sayajin, seinem Freund, bzw. Verbündeten. Gleichzeitig war er erstaunt, dass schon wieder Wut in ihm hochstieg. Wut? Oder war es einfach nur jene Hilflosigkeit, die er schon verspürt hatte, als er dem Ereignis, das noch gar nicht so lange zurücklag, so ohnmächtig zusehen musste? Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Sohn, um sicher zu gehn, dass er nicht ernsthaft verletzt war.   
"Ich jedenfalls spüre seine Aura nicht mehr." bemerkte der gerade, während er erfolglos versuchte, den Staub aus seinem gebräunten Gesicht zu wischen.   
"Das ist genauso rätselhaft, wie die Tatsache, dass es uns am Leben gelassen hat." Obwohl in Tenshinhans Stimme Besorgnis mitschwang, wirkte er deswegen verständlicherweise auch erleichtert.   
Piccolo stimmte zu. "Allerdings. Und das schlimmste ist, dass wir so gut wie nichts von ihm wissen. Wie wir gesehen haben, kann er zu jeder Zeit auftauchen und wieder verschwinden, wie es ihm beliebt und ohne, dass wir ihn bemerken."  
Kuririn war gerade dabei nachzusehen, ob es Son-Goku schon besser ging. "Ich frage mich immer noch...warum er es so auf Goku abgesehen hatte!? Kennst du den Kerl etwa?"  
"Bist du verrückt? Ich hab ihn noch nie gesehen!" Der Angesprochene wippte, sich nun an einem Baumstamm festhaltend, mit den Füßen auf und ab.   
"Kakarott,"meldete sich nun wieder Vegeta zu Wort,"wie kommt es dann, dass es sagte, dass es dich kennen würde?"  
"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."  
Während die Freunde noch etwas rumdisskutierten und die dringend benötigten magischen Bohnen in Anspruch nahmen, merkten sie nicht, dass sie die ganze Zeit über angestarrt wurden. Doch auch sie, mit ihren übermäßig geschärften Sinnen, waren nicht in der Lage, den Rauch wahrzunehmen, der sich um die Gestalt zog, die über ihnen schwebte. Die Gestalt wirkte, als wäre sie lediglich ein Spiegelbild ihrer Selbst. Ihre Umrisse waren so fein, dass nicht einmal Tenshinhan sie mit seinem dritten Auge bei längerem Hinsehen entdeckt hätte. Mit einem bösen Schmunzeln beobachtete das Wesen die Szene. "Du hasssst dich verändertttt. Wassss ist mit dir passssssiert? Aaaaber dasss kommt mir nur rech...t...-." Das Zischen des Monsters verging langsam in dem sich verdichtendem Dampf.  
  
Mutenroshi empfing sie auf der Schildkröteninsel. "Könnt ihr mir mal sagen, was zum Teufel da passiert ist?" kam ihnen seine Stimme schon entgegen, als sie noch ein gutes Stück von seiner Behausung entfernt waren. Der alte Meister schien sehr aufgeregt.   
"Brüll hier nicht so rum." befahl Vegeta genervt, als die Freunde schließlich auf seiner Insel ankamen. "Aber ich...,"der in die Jahre gekommene Mann mit dem Playboy-Pyjama schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen,"das war wie...wie..."  
"Wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann stotter nicht, sondern brings endlich rüber." wurde er angeschnauzt.  
Der Herr der Schildkröten fing sich wieder. "Erzählt mir erst mal, was überhaupt passiert ist." forderte er.   
Seine Bitte wurde erfüllt und während Piccolo und Vegeta draussen an die Wandmauer gelehnt, düster und nachdenklich vor sich hinstierten, erzählte die restliche Truppe die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen und insbesondere des heutigen Abends. Mit jedem Wort, das die Z-Krieger verloren, so schien es, wurden Mutenroshis Augen größer.   
"Sagt mir nocheinmal, wie es ausgesehen hat." bat er und stand auf.   
"Also, es sah vom Gesicht her irgendwie wie ein Mensch aus. Aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Naja, es hatte eine Nase, die etwas...ähm..hakenförmig war. Seine Hautfarbe war wie schmutziges dunkelgrau oder so in der Art. Und es wirkte irgendwie die ganze Zeit so...wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Absolut widerlich. So...begehrend. Es hat die ganze Zeit ausgesehen, als wollte es etwas ganz bestimmtes haben wollen... ."  
"Und was das war, hat man ja wohl gesehen." warf Vegeta von aussen ein. Irrte sich Mutenroshi, oder klang er ziemlich verstimmt.   
"Ach was, das war einfach Pech." sagte Goku hart. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm darüber zu reden.   
"Glaub doch was du willst." kam es wieder unfreundlich von draussen.   
"Pff...-."  
"Würdet ihr vielleicht aufhören, zu streiten und mir zuhören?" mischte sich der Herr der Schildkröten nun ein.   
"Was ist, Opa?" bekundete Trunks sein Interesse und brachte damit auch die anderen Z-Mitglieder zum Lauschen.   
Mutenroshi erhob sich und schlenderte zu einer Schublade. Er öffnete sie und holte ein vergilbtes Viereck hervor, das sich als Buch entpuppte. Als er es auf den Tisch knallte, stoben ganze Staubwolken auf. "Meister, was soll das?" hustete Kuririn.   
Der alte Mann ignorierte ihn, schlug das Buch auf und blätterte darin. Die Freunde beobachteten ihn stumm. Nach einer ganzen Weile erhellte sich das Gesicht des Alten und er sah von dem Buch auf. "Wusst ichs doch." sagte er mit strahlender Miene.   
"Was?"   
Mutenroshis Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. "Bis vor einigen Jahren ging das Gerücht um, dass vor etwa aufgerundet 40 Jahren ein seltsames Objekt am Himmel gesichtet wurde. Mit den Jahren geriet das in Vergessenheit, schließlich gibt es viele Berichte über "UFO"-Sichtungen, aber nun... ."  
"Aber was hat ein Objekt vor 40 Jahren bitteschön mit diesem Monster zu tun?" fragte Piccolo misstrauisch um die Ecke schauend.   
"Tja, ein paar Astronome haben damals ihre neuen Teleskope ausprobiert und sahen dieses "Objekt" dabei zufällig. Sie haben es später genau beschrieben, so dass eine recht ordentliche Skizze davon gemacht werden konnte... ." Mit diesen Worten und mit einem Schwung hievte der Meister das Buch so auf den Tisch, dass alle das Bild der Kreatur sehen konnten.   
"Aber...das ist dieses Ding... . Wie ist das möglich?" Mit fassungsloser Miene betrachteten Goku und die anderen die Kohlezeichnung, die trotz ihres Alters unverkennbar das Schreckenswesen darstellte.   
"Sein Name ist Cattle. Die Astronomen gaben ihm diesen Namen. Er passt zu ihm, finde ich," Der Herr der Schildkröten rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht,"ich habe mich damals intensiv mit dieser Erscheinung beschäftigt, aber dann das Buch lange nicht mehr zur Hand genommen. Deshalb habe ich mich nun versichern müssen, dass die Zeichung tatsächlich dieselbe ist." Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Dann fegte plötzlich Vegeta ins Zimmer. "Und was ist damals passiert? Rede, Alter. Los, ist dieses Vieh etwa auf der Erde gelandet? Was hat es getan?"   
"Naja, um genau zu sein, getan hat es nichts. Es hat nur ein paar wenige Kilometer über der Erde verharrt...und dann, dann ist es wieder abgehauen,"er klopfte mit seinem dicken Stock auf den Holz-Boden,"einfach so."  
"Hä? Aber das gibt doch gar keinen Sinn." ereiferte sich Kuririn verwirrt.   
"Naja, nicht unbedingt. Aber wenn man sich an das genaue Datum erinnert, an dem es erschienen ist, lässt sich eine Gemeinsamkeit feststellen. Seht euch den Tag an. Los." Mit der freien Hand tippte Mutenroshi auf ein paar Zahlen.   
"Mmh,"Yamchu dachte angestrengt nach, plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen, sprang auf und beugte sich über den Tisch,"soweit ich mich erinnere ist an diesem Tag Son-Gokus Raumkapsel auf der Erde aufgeschlagen, nicht wahr? Son-Goku, hast du es vielleicht getroffen?"  
"Woher soll ich das wissen. Ich war noch ein Baby und hab wahrscheinlich geschlafen."   
"Aber theoretisch ist es möglich, oder?"  
"Tja, theoretisch ist es durchaus möglich,"seufzte Goku wieder,"Ich wüsste jedoch nicht, was das verändern sollte... ."  
Mutenroshi kratzte sich am Kopf, während er ungeduldig mit den Schultern zuckte. "Tja, ich muss zugeben, ich bin ebenso ratlos."  
"Und genauso wahnsinnig macht es mich, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, was es überhaupt will und wo wir es finden, geschweige denn es besiegen können." knurrte Piccolo.   
"Heeeeey, ich hab ne Idee!" Nicht wenige sprangen erschrocken auf, als Goku so plötzlich in die Runde plärrte,"Wieso fragen wir nicht einfach Uranai-Baba? Sie kann uns bestimmt einen Anhaltspunkt geben." Begeistert von seiner eigenen Idee rieb er sich die Hände.   
Ein zynisches Lächeln zierte Vegetas Gesicht. "Dafür, dass die Idee von dir kommt, ist sie gar nicht mal so schlecht," er stieß sich von der Wand ab, an die er sich inzwischen gelehnt hatte," fliegen wir also zu der alten Wahrsagerin."  
Gesagt getan. Die Freunde verabschiedeten sich vom alten Meister und machten sich auf die Suche nach dessen Schwester. Goku hoffte inständig, dass sie zuhause war und nicht gerade im Jenseits rumschwirrte, um Enma, den Big Boss zu nerven.   
Seine Zweifel waren jedoch unberechtigt.   
"Lange nicht gesehen," begrüsste die rosahaarige Hexe die Runde. Wie immer schwebte sie ihnen auf ihrer Glaskugel entgegen,"was kann ich für euch...- ." Uranai Baba wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Goten ihr burschkios alles erklärte:"Wir brauchen ihr Fernseh-Dingsda."  
"Du meinst meine Kristallkugel, Bürschchen!" berichtigte sie ungehalten.   
"Wie auch immer," Son-Goku trat vor,"Uranai Baba, ein gefährlicher Gegner läuft auf der Erde herum. Du musst uns etwas über ihn sagen. Wo er ist, oder etwas in der Art."  
"Hm," brummte die Alte. Sie hatte Gokus eindringlichen Blick wohl bemerkt, der immer nur dann in Erscheinung trat, wenn es ernst war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, hüpfte sie von ihrer Kugel und fing an, mit ihren runzeligen Händen in der Luft umherzufahren. "Oh Kristallkugel, ich bitte dich, zeige uns, wo sich...äh-"  
"Seine Name ist Cattle." sagte Kuririn.  
"...wo sich Cattle befindet." Kaum hatte sie diese Worte gesprochen, verdunkelte sich das klare Glas, jedoch ohne etwas nennenswertes zu zeigen.   
"Sieht aus wie Nebel." Stellte Vegeta trocken fest. Er warf einen Blick zu Goku. Was genau erhoffte er sich? Bevor er diese Frage jedoch laut stellen konnte, zuckten sämtliche Mitglieder der Gruppe Z wie elektrisiert zusammen.  
"Seine...Aura!" Tenshinhan und Kuririn zitterten wie verrückt.   
"Das ist eine Falle," rief Vegeta erregt und liess seinen Blick hektisch durch die Luft kreisen, als könne er dort den Feind entdecken,"das ist wie ein Lockmittel. Als wolle er uns herbeirufen."  
"Was sollen wir tun, Vater?!" Gohan folgte derselben Tätigkeit wie der Prinz.   
Für einen Augenblick schien es so, als würde Goku mit sich ringen. "Wir gehen hin." sagte er schließlich entschlossen. "Du bist wahnsinnig," kreischte Uranai-Baba," wie Vegeta schon gesagt hat, es ist todsicher eine Falle."  
"Und was willst du sonst tun?" fragte Goku aufgebracht.   
"Kakarott, wir machen es so, wie du es gesagt hast. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."   
"Vegeta, du..." die Hexe wollte auffahren.   
"Halt den Mund, Alte. Es ist keine Zeit zu verlieren. Kakarott, setz deine Momentane Teleportation ein."  
"Gut, ihr wisst ja, was zu tun ist."  
Die Gruppe Z reihte sich so auf, dass alle durch Berührungen mit dem jüngeren Sayajin verbunden waren.   
Es fiel Goku nicht schwer, Cattles Standpunkt zu bestimmen. "Auf gehts!" ertönte Gotens Stimme. Ein kurzes Surren erfüllte die Luft und die Freunde verschwanden wie von Geisterhand. "Du bist ja wahnsinnig." wiederholte Uranai-Baba kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Sie fanden sich auf steinigem Grund wieder. Vorsorglich hatten sie schon zuvor ihre Auren gelöscht. Eine merkwürdige Stille lag in der Luft.   
"Hinter die Felsen, zischte Piccolo. Sie befanden sich, wie es schien, auf einer Gebirgskette, die nicht allzu hoch in den Himmel ragte. Unter ihnen ein weites Tal, jedoch staubig, trocken und ohne jegliche Vegetation.   
Nur eine schwarze Figur in der Mitte dieses Tales erschien irgendwie lebendig. Und auch das nur, weil es diese grässliche Aura ausströmte, die Son-Goku und die anderen schon hautnah miterlebt hatten.   
"ER ist es" flüsterte Trunks Goten verkrampft zu.   
Dieser nickte nur leicht und schluckte. Die Stimmung hinter den Steinen war mehr als gespannt. "Was tut er da?" Kuririn beschattete sein Sichtfeld mit der Hand.   
"Steht da wie ein Ölgötze." Gohans Stimme klang jedoch keineswegs belustigt, sondern eher wie ein rauhes Flüstern.   
Tatsächlich rührte sich Cattle kein Stück. Eine dunkle Gestalt, die wie das Zentrum, der hier herrschenden Dunkelheit wirkte. Eine Bombe, die jeden Moment zu explodieren drohte. Die furchterregenden Augen gnädigerweise geschlossen, schien er wie einem schwarz-weiß-Film entsprungen. Schwarz und grau. Sonst nichts. Selbst der Himmel schien sich verfinstert zu haben.   
"Goku, was tut er da?" wandte sich Kuririn nun an seinen Freund, indem er sich einen Augenblick von der Erscheinung losriss.   
"Weiß nicht." Son-Gokus Stimme war so leise, dass man es kaum verstehen konnte.   
"WAS?" liess sich Vegeta plötzlich hinreissen.   
Eben wollte Piccolo dem Prinzen grob über den Mund fahren, als er bemerkte, worauf Vegeta hinaus wollte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Die anderen wurden sich schließlich dessen bewusst, was die zwei sahen.   
Cattles Augen waren geöffnet. Aus dem düsteren Tal leuchten sie wie zwei weiße Flecke.   
Diese Flecke bewegten sich. Sie suchten etwas. Und mit erschreckender Intensität blieben sie an den Felsen hängen, die der Gruppe Z als Versteck dienten.   
Diesselben zuckten zusammen, als Cattles Kopf mit einem Ruck seinen Augen folgte und wie hypnotisiert auf die Steine starrte.   
"Wie kann er uns sehen?" Trunks presste seinen Körper fest an die harte Wand. Gleichzeitig wusste er allerdings, dass diese Aktion völlig sinnlos war. Selbst durch den dicken, kalten Stein spürte er Cattles Blick wie auf sich festgeheftet. Den anderen ging es ebenso. Mit einem Mal nahm Goku ein Vibrieren unter seinen Händen wahr. "Das...das ist der Fels!" rief er warnend. Doch bevor sich irgendjemand bewegen konnte, zerbarst das Gestein, das ihnen bisher Sichtschutz geboten hatte. Und durch die herabstürzenden Felsteilchen hindurch, die zuvor in die Luft geschleudert worden waren, konnten sie Cattles boshaft grinsendes Gesicht sehen. Es musterte sie geradezu spöttisch.   
"...nein...!" war das einzige, was Vegeta herausbrachte.   
  
Ende Teil 2 


	3. Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 3

Meine lieber Mann, etz hab ich ihn endlich fertig *erleichtert aufschnauf* *alle ansmile*. Ich hoffe, er ist besser geworden, als der zweite, für den ich mich hiermit mal entschuldige *schuldbewußt guck*. Naja, ich grüße hier jetzt erstmal Dija, die mir sehr bei diesem Teil geholfen hat (remember Anabelle the sheep^^), Mone-chan (der Kopierer lässt grüßen!), mein kleines Schlömchen (HDGGGGDL^.^), Kelsangmeto (my little Hammelbraten *abknutsch*), Chibihang und alle, die mir immer ihre lieben Kommentare abliefern *überglücklich sei*.   
Dieser Teil ist etwas kürzer als die anderen zwei, also habt ihrs auch schneller hinter euch *am Kopf kratz*. Übrigens, wegen den Chapters...ich weiß schon, dass das hier, was ich mache, umständlich ist ^^`, aber ich kenn mich noch net so aus und deshalb...Na denn, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.....Natsuyume  
  
Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 3  
  
  
In diesem Augenblick schien es nur die Gruppe und dieses Monster zu geben, das zu ihnen heraufstarrte. Wie ein hungriges Raubtier bewegten sich Cattles flinke Augen von einer Richtung in die andere und blieben an Son-Goku hängen. Dieser hatte selbiges zwar fast schon vorhergesehen und trotzdem fühlte er, wie sein Körper fast unmerklich das Zittern anfing.   
"KOMM!" rief Cattle mit einem geradezu begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck. "Komm zzzzu mirrr!!"  
In der kargen Einöde, hallte seine zischige Stimme wie ausströmendes Gas.   
"Einen Scheiß wird er tun! Hörst du? Einen Scheiß wird er tun!" Vegetas Stimme hatte sich mit jedem Wort gesteigert, bis er schrie.   
"Dochhh, er kommt zzzzu mirrr." Fast seelenruhig widersprach Cattle der Aussage des Prinzen.   
Nun ergriff Goku das Wort:"Was wirst du tun, wenn ich dir nicht folge?"   
Das Monster legte den Kopf schief, als würde es nachdenken und rollte mit den Augen. Seine Miene hellte sich, wenn man es so nennen konnte, auf und ein breites, widerliches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Wenn du dich weigerst...-" den Rest des Satzes liess Cattle in der Luft stehn und von einer Sekunde auf die andere begannen seine Augen zu leuchten.   
Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei sackte Trunks plötzlich in sich zusammen. Er krallte seine Hände in den Boden und sein lila-haariger Kopf baumelte kraftlos zwischen seinen Armen. Sein Körper erbebte von Sekunde zu Sekunde vor Schmerzen.   
"TRUNKS!" Vegeta machte einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu, als ein lautes "HÖR AUF!" ertönte.   
"Hör auf..." sagte Goku noch einmal. Diesmal klang er zornig und jede Unsicherheit war verschwunden.  
"Achhhh?? Ich ssssoll aufhörennn?" Das Grinsen verschwand aus dem Grauen Gesicht und wurde schlagartig durch einen mehr als kalten Ausdruck ersetzt. Im selben Moment geschah Gohan, Goten und Vegeta dasselbe, wie es Trunks widerfahren war.   
Unter Gokus hilflosen Augen krümmten die nun Vier auf dem harten Boden.  
"Hör auf," wurde wieder geflüstert,"HÖR AUF!!!"   
"Du wiederholsssst dich, meinnn Lieberrr,"Cattle zog eine Schulter hoch,"du weißßßßt, wasss du tun mussst, wenn du willsssst, dassss sssie am Leben bleiben...-".   
Das Ungeheuer senkte den Kopf, ohne seine festgehafteten Augen von Goku zu nehmen. Lauernd und erwartungsvoll wirkte er.   
"Kakarott, tu es nicht," Vegetas Stimme war inzwischen sehr schwach geworden und er richtete sich krampfhaft und mit geballten Fäusten von der Erde auf,"du weißt nicht, was er vorhat."  
"Doch. Ich weiß was er tun wird, wenn ich nicht dem folge, was er sagt. Es tut mir leid, Freunde." Obwohl er es überhaupt nicht wollte, versteiften sich seine Beine, als er sich in Richtung Cattle bewegte. Mit einem besorgten Seitenblick auf Vegeta, Trunks und seine Söhne überwand er schließlich diese innere Hürde, die er in dieser Art bisher noch nicht gekannt hatte, trat über die Steine hinaus und liess sich schließlich langsam nach unten gleiten. "Gokuuu!" schrie Kuririn, doch eine unsichtbare Barriere hielt ihn davon ab, seinem Freund zu folgen. Verzweifelt trümmerten er, sowie die anderen gegen dieses Hindernis, das sich wie einen dünne, aber stabile Glasplatte verhielt. Vergeblich. Unterdessen merkten Gohan und die drei anderen, dass die Schmerzen nachliessen. Dies nutzte Vegeta sofort aus, um seinem Gefährten hinterherhechten zu wollen. Sinnlos, wie sich herausstellte.   
"Nein!" rief der Prinz, während er sich die Hand an der unsichtbaren Wand blutig schlug. "Ich kann schon wieder nichts tun! Wieso nicht?! KAKAROTT!"   
Vegetas Ruf nicht hörend schwebte Goku immer tiefer. Sein Atem ging heftiger, sein Herz drohte, seinen Brustkorb zu sprengen. Wer war dieser Kerl nur? Warum hatte er eine derartige Aura, die alles zu zerschmettern schien, sobald sie in Erscheinung trat?   
Seine Füße setzten auf Grund auf. Gokus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Seine Entfernung zu Cattle betrug höchstens 9 Meter, wie er vermutete. Das Monster unterdessen hatte ein höchst zufriedenes Glitzern in den dunklen Augenhöhlen. "Du bissst gekommen." zischte es nur. Goku sah es an, als er die Schreie seiner Freunde von oben wahrnehmend.   
"Essss geht ihnen gut." sagte Cattle nur, als Kakarott seinen Blick suchend nach oben wandte,"sssie haben nur Angssst um dich!"  
Ein bitteres Lächeln fand seinen Weg auf Gokus Lippen. Er antwortete nicht darauf.  
"Was ist nun?" fragte er stattdessen und setzte einen gespielt ungeduligen Ausdruck auf,"ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."  
"Geduld. Gleich...gleich isssst esss sssoweit... ." Mit starrem Blick schien es auf einmal, als ob Cattle sich konzentrieren würde. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein irres Grinsen, das so breit wurde, dass man seine krummen und gefletschten Zähne erkennenn konnte. Speichel rann an der Seite heraus. Der Mund öffnete sich und schien einen lautlosen Schrei der Erlösung von sich zu geben. Und dann, vor den Augen der Gruppe Z, zerfiel Cattle. Der Körper der Bestie löste sich in faustgroßen Brocken auf. Das Grinsen blieb. Die Augen wirkten immer noch triumphierend, während sie von fallenden Gesichtsstücken mitgerissen wurden. Schließlich lagen nur noch die verbliebenen Körperteile auf dem Boden. Ein undurchsichtiger Rauch schwebte über den Überresten. Stille herrschte. "Wa...-" Son-Goku konnte es nicht fassen, was er soeben mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte,"...warum?...Was war das? Weshalb?" Trotz des sich eben ereigneten Ereignisses (klingt doof, ich weiß schon^^), war keine Erleichterung der Gefährten zu verspüren.   
"Er hat sich selbst zerstört... ."flüsterte Trunks. Angespannt haftete seine Aufmerksamkeit immer noch auf den Stücken des Monsters.   
"Nein... ." erklang es plötzlich aus Vegetas Richtung. Sein Blick flackerte.  
"Papa??"  
"Nein. Es hat sich nicht selbst zerstört!"  
"Papa!? Wie meinst du das?"  
Ohne weiter auf die Worte seines Sohnes zu achten, sprang Vegeta vor und ballte die blutenden Fäuste. "KAKAROTT! KOMM DA WEG!!!"   
"Vegeta?" Fragend drehte Goku sich um und sah nach oben. Die Augen seines Freundes schienen ihn durchbohren zu wollen.   
"KOMM DA WEG HAB ICH GESAGT!"  
Der jüngere Sayajin zuckte verständnislos mit den Schultern und hob langsam vom Boden ab, als er einen Blick in seinem Rücken brennen spürte. Eine Schweißperle rann seine Schläfe hinab. Nicht fähig, etwas anderes zu tun, wollte Son-Goku seine Fluggeschwindigkeit erhöhen, als er einen erstickten Laut von sich gab.   
Son-Gohan wollte noch rufen, dass er aufpassen solle. Doch es war zu spät. Die Nebelschwaden hatten sich erhoben und griffen nach seinem Vater.   
Sie umhüllten ihn nicht, so wie man es von Nebel gewohnt war, sondern bildeten zwei Fangarme, die Gokus Oberkörper von hinten umschlangen und festhielten.   
Son-Goku bäumte sich auf und versuchte, den Nebel abzuschütteln, doch es war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Eine eiserne, kalte Klaue legte sich auf die Stelle seines Brustkorbs, an dem ein Pochen zu hören war, und versank dort. Drang in ihn ein und umklammerte mit hartem Griff sein reines, schlagendes Herz. Die Luft blieb ihm weg. Es schien, als würden sämtliche Organe seines Körpers nicht mehr ihre Aufgaben erfüllen und versagen. Die Augen wurden schwer und Goku zitterte wie im Schüttelfrost, als der andere Fangarm in seinen nach Luft japsenden Mund eintrat und seinen Weg in sein Innerstes fand. Cattle nahm Goku gefangen und sperrte seine Seele in die hinterste Ecke des Herzens.   
  
Die Statur des Sayajin-Körpers war starr. Das Gesicht, auf dem eben noch ein gequälter Ausdruck gelegen war, zeigte keinerlei Regungen mehr. Ringsherum hielt die Welt den Atem an. Gräser bewegten sich nicht mehr im Wind, Blumen neigten sich zur Erde. Es war, als hätte die Natur begriffen, dass sie soeben etwas sehr wertvolles verloren hatte...  
Ebenso erging es der Gruppe Z. Unfähig, eine Bewegung zu tun, verharrten sie an ihrem Standpunkt. Ob aus Neugier, Angst oder einfach, weil sie wie gelähmt waren, wusste später keiner mehr von ihnen. Sie standen einfach da und starrten in das Gesicht, das eigentlich Goku gehörte. Insgeheim hoffte jeder von ihnen, dass das gewohnte Lachen erschien, das wie ein bunter, erfrischender Wind jede Sorge wegfegte. Doch dem war nicht so. Weiterhin wurden sie von diesem leerem Blick in einem Bann gehalten, der sich tief in ihr Gedächtnis einbrannte. Goku, wie er mit diesen inhaltslosen Augen in einer Bewegung erstarrt war und nun in dieser direkt zu ihnen blickte, ohne sie wirklich wahr zu nehmen.   
"Oh Gott. Was ist da passiert...?"  
"PAPA." schrie Son-Goten aufgeregt und wollte zu seinem Vater stürmen, als das Leben mit erschreckender Intensität in die zuvor regungslosen Augen des Mannes zurückkehrte.   
Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich hoch, formten ein Lächeln, das nicht ernst gemeint war.   
"Mein Sssssöhnchen!" zischte er.   
Mitten im Sprung brach der junge Sayajin ab, starrte seinen Vater argwöhnisch an. Ebenso wie all die anderen. "Das ist nicht komisch, Son-Goku!" rief Yamchu aufgebracht.  
Auch Kuririn hatte jeden Sinn für den im Moment nicht vorhanden Humor verloren. Trotzdem setzte er ein unsicheres Lachen auf. "Komm schon, Son-Goku. Das ist nicht witzig. Hör auf damit!"  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah alle Blicke auf sich gerichtet und musste unwillkürlich anfangen zu kichern.  
Zuerst leise. Er senkte den Kopf und man erkannte nur schwach, dass der Körper erbebte, wenn er nach Luft schnappte, weiterhin sein böses Grinsen im Gesicht: "Ihr ssseid lussstig...". Bei diesen Worten schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er die Dummheit dieser Leute nicht wahrhaben.   
"Wie bitte?" Vegeta verstand langsam. Stück für Stück schien es, als würde er begreifen, was gerade eben eigentlich geschehen war. Doch genau wie seine Freunde wehrte er sich gegen diese Erkenntnis. Niemals. Niemals würde ein fremdes Wesen es schaffen, von Son-Goku Besitz zu ergreifen... . Oder?   
"Kann esss ssssein, dassss ihr nichtssss versssteht?"Jetzt klang die Stimme höhnisch und herablassend. Während sie mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit verschwand und direkt vor den Freunden wieder auftauchte, konnte niemand auch nur einen Finger rühren.   
Mit einem direkt neugierigen Blick legte der Körper Gokus den Kopf schief und musterte die Leute der Reihe nach. Konnte man so dumm sein? Die glaubten ihm bis auf den einen anscheinend immer noch nicht! Dann musste man es ihnen eben demonstrieren...  
Mit geschmeidigen Schritten setzte Cattle/Goku auf dem Boden genau vor Kuririn auf.   
"Mal ganzzz ehrlich, Kleiner...," mit diesem unvollendeten Satz holte er aus und schlug Kuririn mit Leichtigkeit zur Seite,"würde Sssson-Goku ssssoetwas tun?" Kuririn flog einige Meter mit halb verdrehtem Kopf durch die Luft, bevor er von Piccolo aufgehalten wurde. Der kleine Mensch wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht, als er von dem Namekianer wieder auf der Erde abgesetzt wurde und verdattert anfing, rumzustottern. Er wirkte sehr traurig.   
Es hatte ihn körperlich nicht schwer getroffen. Dafür hatte Cattle/Goku gesorgt. Schließlich wollte er mit ALLEN ein wenig Spaß haben.  
Ein Knurren kam von Piccolo. "Was willst du?" Es war eine einfache Frage und trotzdem bewies sie dem Parasiten, dass letztendlich seine Überzeugungskraft gesiegt hatte.   
Es waren gemischte Gefühle, die er von diesen Würmern empfing. Eine Mischung aus Angst und Hass. Er konnte sie sehr gut zuordnen. Angst vor ihm und davor, ihrem Freund wehzutun und Hass, weil er es gewagt hatte, ihn überhaupt nur zu berühren. Drei Personen fixierten ihn  
besonders stark. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter.   
"Ich hab ihn vor einiger Zzzzeit zzzum ersssten Mal getroffen...-" fing Cattle/Goku auf einmal an, zu erklären und schnalzte mit der Zunge," ssseine Aura war sssso ssschön negativ." Geniesserisch wurden die Augen geschlossen, als würde dieser Moment nochmal Review passieren. "Alssso liesss ich ihn am Leben. Vor kurzzzem dachte ich mir, warum ich ihn nicht mal besssuchen ssssollte...wie einen alten Bekannten eben, hähä!"  
"Aber Kakarotts Aura war schon lange nicht mehr so negativ, sondern im Gegenteil. So rein, wie keine zweite." fuhr Vegeta mit der Erklärung fort. Das Puzzle setzte sich immer weiter   
zusammen. "Und das fandest du merkwürdig."  
"Sssssicher." Cattle/Goku zog sein Zischen absichtlich in die Länge.  
"...und gleichzzzzzeitig auch praktissssch. Wissst ihr, ssso jemand isssst eben viel leichter zzzzu besssetzzzen, alsss jemand, dessssen Herzzz Flecken aufweissst."  
"Was? Wie meinst du das?"  
"Esss issst wie mit klarem Wasssser. Kippt man eine dunkle Farbe hinein, sssso isssst dassss Wassser nicht mehr wie vorher. Ganzzz einfach. Und da mein alter Körper sssschon etwassss alt geworden issst, dachte ich mir, essss wäre eine gute Gelegenheit!"   
"Geh aus ihm raus, hörst du, du Biest?! Verlass seinen Körper!" In Vegeta regte sich ungeheure Wut.  
Bedauernd zuckte Cattle/Goku mit den Schultern und bedeutete so, dass er dies ganz bestimmt nicht vorhatte. Er musste sich unbedingt was schönes ausdenken, um sie zu quälen.   
"Tja, traurig aber wahr," das Biest im Körper des Sayajin nagelte Vegeta und die anderen mit Hilfe seiner psychischen Kräfte am Boden fest,"diesssser Körper gehört jetzzzzt mir." Mit diesen Worten strich er an seiner/Gokus Wange entlang.  
Cattle hob vom Boden ab und flog im Steilflug nach oben. Bevor er jedoch endgültig verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um, so wie Goku es schon oft getan hatte. "Wir ssssehn unsss sssspäter. Wir warten auf euch. Son-Goku und ich." Provzierend langsam verblasste seine Statur am Abendhimmel.   
Still standen die anderen immer noch da, obwohl sich die geistige Umklammerung längst gelöst hatte. Trotz Cattles/Kakrotts Verschwinden war seine Aura zu spüren. Überall. Sie war einfach überall. Und war trotzdem nicht zu orten.  
Schließlich durchbrach Vegeta das depressive Schweigen mit einer ungewohnt ruhigen und bestimmten Stimme. "Habt ihr nicht gehört? Son-Goku wartet auf uns...-" Er wandte sich den Gefährten zu und sein Augen blitzen unternehmenslustig.   
"...nun, dann werden wir ihn retten!"  
  
ENDE Teil 3  
  
  
Komment:  
Ja, ich weiß schon ^^°. Dieser Teil endet vom Stil und der Story her total im sumpf *sumpf sumpf*  
Ich hoffe, ihr lest die Story trotzdem weiter *anbettel*....ach ja, und gegen Kommis hab ich natürlich auch nix *gg*^^  
Bye eure Natsu^°^ 


	4. Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 4

Sooo, erstmal entschuldige ich mich mal wieder und zwar dafür, dass es wieder so ewig gedauert hat *verbeug*. Aber im Moment ist es echt stressig mit Arbeit und bla...Ganz dolle Grüsse gehen an Dija, Mone-chan, Schlomo-chan, Kelsangmeto, Chibihang, das Sams, Kiddy, meine RPG-Kumpane und meine lieben Kommi-Schreiber *anfängt durch die Reihen zu knuddeln*   
Ich hoffe, ihr bekommt nicht gleich Augenkrebs, wenn ihr das hier lest. Deshalb wünsche mir gaaanz viele Kommis, wenn Gesundheitsbeschwerden auftreten so weiter...denn bis hoffentlich bald...Natsu  
  
  
Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 4  
  
Ein nachdenkliches Schweigen herrschte auf dem großen, schwebenden Plateau.   
Mr. Popo hatte alle Vögel für eine Weile eingefangen und sie in den Palast gesteckt, wo er nun gerade mit ihnen spielte. Vegeta hatte sich zu sehr über ihr Fiepsen und Piepsen aufgeregt. Es machte ihn krank. Alles machte ihn krank. Diese Hilflosigkeit genauso wie die Mischaura von Goku und Cattle, die die ganze Zeit mit voller Absicht zu spüren war, die man jedoch nicht orten konnte. Vorhin noch hatte er noch große Töne gespuckt, doch in Wahrheit war er genauso ratlos wie all die anderen.   
"Was tun wir, wenn er uns angreift?" kam es ängstlich von Kuririn. Um keinen Preis wollte er seinem Freund wehtun.   
"Ich weiß genau, was du fühlst...," antwortete Piccolo mit direkt verschlossene Miene," doch in erster Linie sollten wir uns darüber Gedanken machen, ob es ein Mittel dagegen geben könnte. Nur daran sollten wir im Moment denken!"  
Vegeta wollte etwas erwidern, doch es kam nur ein leiser Seufzer heraus, den fast niemand, ausser der Namekianer mit seinen feinen Ohren, wahrnahm.   
"Wir sollten jemanden um Hilfe bitten..." Gohan lehnte an der weißen Mauer und reckte den wenigen Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht entgegen. Nur mit der Maske der Ruhe konnte er seinen Zorn unterdrücken. Im Moment fiel es ihm allerdings recht schwer.   
"Nur wen?" stellte er seinen eigenen Vorschlag in Frage.   
"Wir schaffen auch gar nichts mehr allein," erklang Vegetas nahezu depremierte Stimme,"überall brauchen wir Hilfe."  
"Was hat dich denn gebissen?" Piccolo klang verärgert," es gibt andere Dinge, die viel wichtiger sind."  
In diesem Moment warteten alle darauf, dass dieser Streit naiv geschlichtet wurde. Doch es erklangen keine Widerworte. Goku war ja nicht da. Das bemerkten auch die beiden Streithähne und verstummten auf der Stelle.   
"Vielleicht wüsste Meister Kaio Rat?" Verunsichert stieß sich Gohan von der Wand ab," doch mein Vater hat sich und uns stets zu ihm teleportiert, nicht wahr? Und nun ist er im Jenseits... Wie sollen wir ihn erreichen?"  
Kuririn sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen in Gohans Richtung:"Das ist doch kein Problem! Habt ihr Piccolos neue Technik schon wieder vergessen?"  
Einen Augenblick herrschte überraschtes Schweigen.   
Dann..."Toll Kuririn!" rief Goten verzückt. Es sah fast so aus, als wollte er dem kleinen Menschen vor Begeisterung um den Hals fallen.   
Auch Gohan wandte sich mit aufflammender Hoffnung in den Augen zu dem Namekianer um. "Wird das gehn, Piccolo?"  
Der etwas überrumpelte Grünling sah für einen Moment überfragt aus. Doch dann nickte er. "Ich habe noch nie versucht, mit jemandem direkt zu sprechen...aber es müsste reichen, ihn einfach auf uns aufmerksam zu machen!"  
"Dann MACH!" fuhr Vegeta ihn an," und vertrödel keine Zeit mit Kaffeeschwätzchen!"  
Piccolo knurrte nur, denn er wusste genausogut wie die anderen, dass jetzt keine Zeit für einen weiteren Streit war.   
Mit geschlossenen Augen liess er seinen Körper fallen und schwebte knapp über dem Marmorboden in der Luft. Ein kurzes Aufflackern seiner Energien verriet, dass er nun in der für diese Technik notwendige Trance verfallen war....  
  
Einige Momente verharrte er in seiner Póse, bis er laut den Atem ausstieß, sich auf die Erde sacken liess und sich mit dem Knie dort abstützte.   
"Piccolo!" Gohan half dem Namekianer, sich wieder aufzurichten. "Und...?"  
Mit größter Erwartung wurde er angesehen. "Hast du es geschafft?"  
Der Grüne wirkte für einen Moment desorientiert. Dann jedoch klärte sich sein Blick und er schob Gohans Arm bestimmend beiseite. "Ich habe Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen können, ja."  
"Und was sagt er?"   
"Nun, er wirkte im Moment sehr beschäftigt. Er sagte, er würde sich gleich melden."  
"...Gleich melden? Was glaubt er denn? Denkt er, dass wir ewig Zeit haben?" Aufgebracht stand Vegeta vor Piccolo. Der Prinz sah aus, als wollte er jeden Moment irgendjemandem den Hals umdrehen,"er war doch.......-" In diesem Augenblick drang ein seltsames Gefühl in jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Es kribbelte merkwürdig. Die Mischaura wurde immer stärker und unvermittelt drehte sich jeder um seine eigenen Achse, um nachzusehen, ob der "Feind" nicht hinter ihm stand. Doch auch nicht nur ein Schatten war von dem besessen Son-Goku zu sehen. Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen."Das...das ist demütigend!" zischte er,"...das tut er mit Absicht! ICH LASS MIR DAS NICHT LÄNGER GEFALLEN!!!"  
"Reg dich ab, Vegeta!" sagte Kuririn scharf,"Meister Kaio wird seine Gründe haben, weshalb er uns warten lässt!"  
"Schnauze, Kuririn!" zischte Vegeta laut und wandte sich ab,"mir reichts...ich werde auf eigene Faust losgehn. Ihr Memmen könnt ja ruhig auf den blauen Käfer warten!" Mit diesen Worten schwang sich Vegeta mit einem abwertenden Laut in die Luft.  
"Warte, Vater! Das ist zu gefährlich! Du weißt überhaupt nicht, wo du suchen sollst. Diese seltsame Aura ist überall!" Trunks war an den Rand gesprintet und stand nun auf dem Boden genau unter seinem Vater," bleib hier und warte mit uns. Das ist besser."  
Vegeta warf seinem Sohn einen scharfen Blick zu..."Willst du mir Vorschriften machen?"  
Es war eine eher rhetorische Frage. Vegeta erwartete auch keine Antwort, sondern sah nur noch einmal mahnend in die Augen seines Sohnes, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ärger, blankliegenden Nerven und auch Sorge anblickte. Ein kurzes, für den Prinzen typisches etwas höhnisches Lächeln wurde auch in die Richtung der Freunde gesandt, dann sammelte er sein Ki und sauste durch die Lüfte davon.  
Kuririn schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich an denselben.   
"Das ist furchtbar." stöhnte er nur. "Dieser sture Kerl! Anstatt mal detailliert zu überlegen verliert er sofort den Kopf."  
"Er benimmt sich ohnehin eigenartig seit gestern abend, finde ich." kam es aus Yamchus Ecke.   
"Wohl wahr...aber wie auch immer. Ihn aufhalten zu wollen, wäre zwecklos," bestimmte Piccolo," außerdem wären wir ohnehin zu schwach, um ihm gegebenenfalls zu helfen. Deshalb warten wir lieber auf Meister Kaio, um gerüstet zu sein. Ich bin sicher, er weiß Rat."  
Wie auf ein Stichwort drang eine tiefe, aufgeregte Stimme plötzlich in die Herzen der Gruppe....  
"Ich habe gehört, es gibt ein Problem?!"   
  
  
Der Wind striff scharf durch Vegetas Haar, während er der immer stärker werdenenden Aura folgte. Es war nahezu unheimlich. War das Ki zuvor direkt gleichmäßig überall verteilt gewesen, wobei Vegeta sich ohnehin fragte, wie das Monster das anstellte, so kam es nun aus einer bestimmten Richtung. Es war seltsam, doch der Prinz kam sich vor wie eine Maus, die von Käse gelockt wurde. Als wären die Schwingungen des Ki direkt auf seine persönlichen feinen Sinnesorgane abgestimmt, als zerrten sie an seinen Nervensträngen und zögen ihn in diese bestimmte Richtung.   
Es war eine Falle! Es roch schon nach einer Falle!  
Doch auch dieses Wissen konnte ihn nicht abhalten. Nichts konnte das. Er war von dieser Kreatur gedemütigt worden. Kein weiteres Mal.   
Trotzdem war der Sayajin so umsichtig, sein Energielevel zu senken. Doch es machte wohl nichts aus. Er hatte Cattle zweimal erlebt. Er wusste, es würde nichts bringen.   
Die grünen Ebenen mit den großen Felsblöcken wurden rarer. Stattdessen der Boden steiniger. Der Himmel war seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig blau gewesen und machte keine Anstalten, es auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen.   
Von den scharfen Böhen um ihn herum nahm Vegeta kaum Notiz und von den ungewöhnlich dürren Ästen der Bäume ebensowenig.   
Es war nah. Die Gegenwart Cattles drückte den Brustkorb des Prinzen zusammen und schnürte ihm den Atem ab. "Wenn ich dich erwische, Kakarott!" zischte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.   
Die Wolken hatten indessen ihren hellen Teint verloren und hingen wie große, dicke, nicht endenwollende Ballen vom Himmel. Ein kurzer scharfer Blitz zuckte. Es erinnerte verdächtig an das erste gestrige Zusammentreffen.   
Mit einem überraschten Schlag verlangsamte Vegeta seinen Flug, bis er völlig stoppte. In knapper Entfernung vor ihm, gab schmutziger Dunst die Sicht auf einen riesigen, zackigen Berg frei. Die Gegend hatte sich bereits soweit verdunkelt, dass er sich wie ein schwarzer Koloss von seiner Umgebung abhob.   
Und mitten auf diesem Koloss...inmitte einer zackigen Spitze und eines anhaltenden Aufleuchten des Himmels - stand Goku.  
  
Vegeta erkannte ihn schon von weitem. Die abstehenden Haare, die Gestalt.   
Trotzdem war alles an ihm anders. Die Haltung,...und dieser Blick, der Vegeta selbst aus dieser Entfernung traf, liess das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.   
Der Horizont um sie herum zog sich zusammen. Ziehende Wolken tanzten wie auf einem rasenden Karussel, verkürzten die Distanz zwischen ihnen mehr und mehr. Trugen Vegeta näher an den Berg heran, als ihm lieb war. Und immer stärker nahm er die Aura war, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit quälte, die extra für ihn gemacht schien. Sie lockte ihn. Schien seinen Namen zu rufen.   
Mit beiden Händen griff Vegeta an seine Stirn und fuhr sich durch die Haare, um einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Doch auch in dieser Stellung konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem Besessenen abwenden, der immer noch wie ein Teil des Berges auf demselben stand.   
Den Kloß in seinem Hals bekämpfend flüsterte er mit rauher Stimme:"Du Mistkerl willst mich also nochmal herausfordern?" seine Augen und sein Ki blitzten auf,"das sollst du haben!!   
Die Muskeln des Prinzen spannten sich und er machte sich bereit.   
Bevor er jedoch zum Flug ansetzen konnte, verfolgte er mit hypnotisiertem Blick, wie sich die Silhouette Gokus in Zeitlupe von dem Stein in die Höhe abstiess, einen Augenblick verharrte und sich schließlich in der Luft verzerrte, bis sie verschwand.   
"WAS?!" Es kam Vegeta wie ein Geistesblitz," er hat doch nicht...!!!!"  
Er hatte. Vegeta wusste, wie schnell die momentane Teleportation war und welche Gefahr von ihr ausging. Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb keine, denn binnen des Bruchteils einer Sekunde wurde sein Körper vom Druck einer Aura zurückgedrängt und ein leuchtend orangfarbenes Gi tauchte in seinem in Grau getauchtem Bickfeld auf. Nah. Viel zu nah. Erstarrt und unfähig zu einer Bewegung blickte er in dunkle Augen, die eigentlich Goku gehörten.  
Cattle verzog "seinen" Mund zu einem widerlichen Grinsen. Er legte die Hände auf seine Knie und lehnte sich mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne. "Überrrrassscht?" Den Kopf schiefgelegt, musterte er Vegeta, als wolle er ihn ergründen.   
"Verlass...seinen Körper!" Ob es Wut oder Furcht war, die seine Stimme brüchig machte, konnte Vegeta selbst nicht sagen. Dieses Gefühl war einfach da und zerrte an seinen Stimmbändern.   
"Warum?" war Cattles gleichgültige Entgegnung," wiesssso ssssollte ich dasss tun?"  
"Er gehört dir nicht!" Wie eine Statue stand Vegeta in der Luft, während Cattle um ihn herum seine Bahnen zog.   
"Achhhhh..." fast mitleidig klang Cattle, als er schräg hinter dem Prinzen zu stehen kam,"...-aber er gehört dir, ja???" Wie ein Kind schwebte er hinter dessen Rücken und beugte sich nah zu Vegetas Ohr heran,"tja, dann....,"seine Stimme nahm ein gefährliches Zischen an,"dann hab ich ihn dir eben gestohlen!" Es waren die letzten Worte, die Cattle aus dieser knappen Entfernung von sich gab. Ein heftiger Ellenbogenstoß traf ihn direkt in den Magen und schleuderten ihn einige Meter weit weg. Mit einem wütendem Schrei stürzte sich Vegeta auf den Dämon und schlug weiter auf ihn ein. Genau genommen schlug er nicht das Äußere, sondern das Biest, das tief in diesem Körper, in dieser unschuldigen Seele, seine Wurzeln verankert hatte. Mit aller Kraft fegte er ihn ein paar Zentimter weiter von sich weg, das hämische Grinsen in Cattles Gesicht ignorierend. "Wie amüssssant...!" Das Monster verlor die Lust daran, auf Abwehr zu gehen und liess die Schläge mehr oder weniger belustigt auf sich einprasseln.   
Plötzlich. Eine Faust traf ihn an die Schläfe, wirbelte seine Gedanken umher.  
Vegeta erkannte, dass er eine Schwachstelle gefunden hatte, doch bevor er diese weiterhin nutzen konnte, wich der Körper vor ihm zurück. Die Arme leicht von sich gestreckt blieb er erst mit gesenktem Kopf stehen, bevor selbiger leicht angehoben wurde.   
"Vegeta?"  
Ein Wort. Ohne Zischen. Ohne Häme.   
"K...Kakarott?" Vegeta konnte sich nicht erinnern, Gokus Sayajin-Namen je so unsicher ausgesprochen zu haben.  
An sich wurde heruntergesehen. Dann aufgeblickt. Verständnislosigkeit überall.  
"Du schlägst mich?"  
"Ich...red keinen Müll. Außerdem wäre es nicht das erste Mal. Du warst von diesem Monster besessen! Ich musste es tun!" rechtfertigte sich der ältere Sayajin und wollte sich in Bewegung setzen, um den anderen zu erreichen.   
Doch der jüngere glitt zuerst näher. Wie ein Schatten rauschte er durch die kurze Distanz, die sie trennte. Kurz vor ihm verharrte er. Brachte seinen Kopf näher. "Falsch..." raunte er. "Was falsch?" Unsicher und mit einem blassem Rotton im Gesicht erstarrte Vegeta.   
Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als Gokus Nasenspitze fast die seine berührte. Er konnte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen. "Es...-",Lippen näherten sich den seinen,"ist noch nicht...,"leises Flüstern,"vorbei....-.!"  
Ein einst warmer Mund, als wollte er Luft aufsaugen, presste sich gegen Vegetas, liess ihn erstarren, bevor er erkannte...bevor er regestrierte, wer da wirklich vor ihm stand. Und das dämonische Grinsen, dass Cattle gegen Vegetas Lippen lächelte, konnte dieser selbst mit geschlossenen Augen erkennen.   
  
  
Ende Teil 4 


	5. Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 5

Okay! Also Vorwarnung: dieser Teil ist vielleicht die hälfte von dem, was ich üblicherweise schreib...ich bin zur Zeit total blank (was schreiben und Ideen angeht...T.T). Deshalb dachte ich mir, dass ich das jetzt trotzdem posten sollte...*Steine auf sich zufliegen sieht* ich weiß...ich weiß...Denn mach ichs auch kurz: Grüße gehn an die üblichen Leutzles (^^) und meine Kommischreiber ^___^...es geht so gut wie nicht weiter, aber bitte...*snief* hasst mich nicht! *heul*  
  
Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 5  
  
Die Übelkeit, die in Vegeta hochstieg, war überwältigend. Er hatte sich nie vorgestellt, einmal von Goku geküsst zu werden. Und auch noch so! Mit diesem dreckigen Dämon in seinem Körper! Entwürdigend!  
Mit einer Kraft, die in seinem verausgabten Körper eigentlich gar nicht mehr vorhanden sein sollte, stieß er die Kreatur mit Gokus Gesicht von sich und brachte Abstand zwischen ihre beiden Körper. Als sich die Lippen in dieser Sekunde voneinander lösten, überkam den Prinzen wilde Zufriedenheit und nachdem er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund gewischt hatte, setzte er das herablassendste Grinsen auf, zu dem er fähig war und verharrte still.   
Das Geschöpf betrachtete ihn etwas befremdet.   
"Du bisssst ein Dickssschädel, wasss?!" Cattle warf den Kopf in den Nacken und unterdrückte das dunkle Glucksen, das in seiner Kehle aufstieg, nur halb.   
Vegeta ballte eine Faust, behielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck jedoch bei.   
"Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst." presste er höhnisch zwischen die Zähnen hindurch.   
"Ach nein?" Ein schiefgelegter Kopf musterte ihn sorgfältig,"du willssst mir alssso sssagen, dassss esss dir völlig egal war?" Nach Cattles Stimmlage und Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, hatte er sich die Antwort auf diese Frage schon selbst gegeben. "Und ich dachte," fuhr er fort," dassss die Erleichterung in deinen Augen echt war, alssss ich vorgab, deinen Freund freigegeben zzzzu haben... ."  
Eine kaum merkliche Veränderung ging mit Vegetas Mimik vor. Kaum wahrnehmbar entglitt ihm für einen Moment die Fassung...doch Cattle entging nichts. "Nein..., wie leicht durchschaubar du bist." Es klang belustigt.   
"Wenn du meinst..." war die einzige Entgegnung.   
Plötzlich gab Cattle seine Kampfhaltung auf und schwebte nunmehr eher gelangweilt in der Luft.   
"Was soll das werden?" entfuhr es Vegeta.  
Wie um sich zu dehnen, streckte Cattle seinen, bzw. Gokus Körper und blinzelte ein wenig.  
"Ich habe keine Lusssst mehr."  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Ich sssagte, essss wird langweilig..." Fast schelmisch schloss Cattle ein Auge und grinste schief.   
"Nun, das verheißt wohl nichts gutes für mich, nicht wahr?!" beschloss Vegeta mit halblauter Stimme, hängte dann aber umso lauter an:"Aber bevor ich mich von dir unterkriegen lasse, würde ich gerne wissen, wie ich deinen beschissenen Geist oder was auch immer aus Son-Gokus Körper kriege!"  
Das für Goku untypische Grinsen blieb auf dem Gesicht erhalten und wurde durch und durch bösartig. "Dasss isssst einfältig! Glaubssst du, ich lassssse diesen Wirt einfach wiederrr gehen?" Das Zischen wurde mit jedem Wort tiefer und zugleich höher, so dass es fast unerträglich war, ihm zuzuhören. Cattle schien für einen Augenblick seinen Realitätssinn zu verlieren. Er blickte an seinem, bzw. Gokus Körper hinunter und schlang die Arme darum. "Essss issssst wirklich ssseltssssam....-...dasssss ich ihn nun wiederfinde... ." Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln beendet diese kurze Szene.   
Vegeta, mit einer nun etwas gekrümmten Haltung und sich nur noch wenige Meter über der Erde befindend, hatte mit der einen Hand nach seinem Ohr gegriffen, um es vor diesem Ton zu schützen. Trotzdem hatte er das Gesagte wohl verstanden. "Wie war das??? Du kennst ihn???" Seine Stimme klang heißer und sarkastisch zugleich, während sich seine Augen weiteten.   
"Tja, wie ich bereitssss sssagte...essss wird langweilig!" Anscheinend überdrüssig der Fragen, wiederholte das Monster seinen Satz.   
Eine schleifende Faust sauste am Gesicht des Prinzen vorbei und hinterliess einen blutenden Striemen.  
Die Augen weit aufgerissen, starrte der ältere Sayajin auf die Stelle, an der eben noch Gokus gefangener Körper geschwebt hatte und griff sich an die Wange. Die Hand, die er zurückzog, war blutverschmiert. "Du...du Mistkerl..." flüsterte er.   
"Verärgert?" erklang es höhnisch neben ihm.   
Statt einer Antwort, kam nur ein lautes Knurren aus Vegetas Kehle und er brachte in weniger als einer Sekunde einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich und Cattle.   
"Nutzzzlossss..." Cattle starrte abwesend auf seine Füße.  
"Denn jetzzzzt...-," ein Luftzug an Vegetas Seite liess ihm die Armhäärchen zu Berge stehen,"-...geht es losss!"  
Und das tat es. Ein kräftiger Schlag, diesmal auf die Schläfe des Prinzen gemünzt, versetzte diesen für einige Sekunden in einen Tranceähnlichen Zustand, aus dem er sich jedoch rasch erholte. Als hätte Cattle nur darauf gewartet, um mehr Spaß zu haben, schoß er wieder auf ihn zu und liess seine Fäuste auf Vegetas ungeschützten Oberkörper einprasseln. Diesem zog es die Lungen zusammen und sämtliche Luft wich aus ihnen. Höllische Schmerzen machten ihm das Denken fast unmöglich.   
Sicher, Goku hatte oft mit ihm gekämpft, viele andere hatten es auch, aber allein die geistige Präsenz des Monsters vervielfachten die Schmerzen um unzählige Male, so wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte.   
Ein gequälter Laut entwich Vegetas Mund, doch der Versuch, sich etwas Luft zu verschaffen, scheiterte. Wieder griff diese entsetzlich kalte, weiße Hand, die eigentlich seinem Freund gehörte, sein eigenes Handgelenk, um ihn besser mit den Schlägen bearbeiten zu können.   
Alles! Vegeta hätte alles getan, um dieses Gefühl um sein Gelenk loszuwerden, das ihm Schauder und Angst verursachte. Mehr noch. Es widerte ihn an! Er wusste! Er wusste ganz genau, was ihn da in seinen Fängen hielt und es war entsetzlich.   
"SON-GOKU!!! KOMM ZU DIR!!!" stiess er mit dem letzten bisschen Atem aus, das ihm geblieben war. Doch da war nichts... . Kein Reaktion. Einfach nichts. Nicht einmal in den Augen flackerte ein Funken Willenskraft auf.   
"VERFLUCHT!!!"  
Für einen Moment hörten die Schläge auf. Die kalten Hände blieben jedoch auf ihrer Position. "Zwecklossss! Er issst hier drinnnnen...aber ich habe ihn tief tief begraben," Cattles, nicht Gokus Augen blickten starr, beinahe amüsiert in Vegetas," er kann nicht atmen, er kann nicht sehen...er ist einfach nur da...bewegungslos und verdammt dazu, jeden einzelnen meiner Gedanken zu kennen...,"das Zischen verstärkte sich wieder," j e d e n e i n z z z z e l n e n m e i n e r G e d a n k e n!"  
Ein Tritt. Direkt in Vegetas Magengegend. Zurückgeschmettert auf einem kalten Fels liegend, verlor der Prinz das Bewusstsein. 


	6. Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 6

Hi ^^ naja, diesmal ist es wieder etwas länger geworden als das letzte mal *sich schäm* und es hat wieder so unendlich lang gedauert...gomen...*sich verbeug* Da ich grad ein wenig in Zeitdruck bin (-.-), beschränke ich meine Grüße auf meine ganzen Leutz (hab euch lieb ^^) und meine Kommi-Schreiber *euch alle knuffz* Also ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ein kleines bisschen! Bye ^^ Natsu  
  
Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 6  
  
Der Boden. Er war kalt. Bot keinerlei Trost, als der Prinz langsam die Augen aufschlug und den Kopf schwerfällig zur Seite rollte.   
Idiot!  
zischte etwas. Jemand?  
Vegetas nebelige Sicht klärte sich ein wenig. Die wolkige Schwaden schwanden aus seinem Blickfeld. Sein Verstand wurde eines wutverzerrten Gesichtes gewahr, das direkt über ihm kniete.   
Ein unbedachte Geste des anderen. Seine Faust sauste nach vorne, um den vermeitlichen Schlag abzuwehren.   
Eine Hand fing seinen Arm ab und quetschte ihn, wie um ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen.   
Auf jeden Fall wirkte es. Mit einem Keucher kam Vegeta wieder zu voller Besinnung.   
"DU IDIOT!!!" tönte es diesmal unverhohlen laut direkt neben seinem Ohr.   
Piccola starrte ihn zornig an. Die spitzen Fangzähne gefletscht, als wolle er Vegeta jede Sekunde an die Kehle springen. Die Unterarme auf dem Boden abstützend, richtete sich sein Gegenüber, der Sayajin auf. Er deutete ein scharfes Nicken in Richtung des Namekianers an. "Noch ein Wort, Piccolo, und ich garantiere für nichts!"  
"Ach wirklich??? Du garantierst für nichts??? HA!" Die Hände mit den scharfen Fingernägeln zu einer Faust geballt, musste der Grüne von Gohan und Goten zurückgehalten werden, um nicht auf Vegeta loszugehen," weißt du überhaupt, was du da getan hast?? Du hast euch beide in Gefahr gebracht! Dich und Son-Goku! Wie gedankenlos! Und sowas will Prinz sein? Dass ich nicht lache! Ein wirklicher Prinz hätte gewartet und nach Plan gehandelt! Aber soetwas war ja noch nie deine Stärke, hab ich nicht recht?"  
Selten hatte irgendwer den Namekianer so ausser sich erlebt.   
Vegeta, für einen Moment fassungslos, fasste sich mit einer entbehrlichen Hand an den Kopf.  
"Was ist passiert?" Ignorieren war immer noch die gesündeste Alternative. Für beide.   
Kuririn trat vor und schob sich vor den blitzenden Piccolo, um weitere Wortgefechte zu vermeiden. Auch sein Blick war geschärft und der Prinz konnte in seinen Augen jede Menge Ärger ablesen.   
"Was passiert ist? Wir kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig hinzu, um zu verhindern, dass Go-...Cattle dich in der Mitte halbiert!" In Kuririns Stimme war deutlich unterdrückter Schmerz zu hören, als er beinahe den Namen seines besten Freundes in Zusammhang mit Cattles Taten brachte.   
Vegetas Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Er erinnerte sich. Und diese Erinnerungen machten ihn wütend. Er hatte ihn reingelegt...dieser Mistkerl. Er hatte "seine", Gokus Stimme dazu benutzt, ihn lächerlich zu machen. Wenn er auch nur daran dachte, wie hoffnungsvoll und froh sein Gesicht gewirkt haben musste...und gleichzeitig dachte er auch daran, was Cattle über Goku gesagt hatte. Der Prinz konnte es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, aber wenn nur ein wenig an den alten Erzählungen über derartige Vorfälle, also die Bessenheit durch jemanden anderen, dran war...dann mussten Gokus Qualen unermesslich sein. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig. Es versetzte ihm einen bisher nie gekannten Stich. "Was ist mit Kakarott?" fragte er mit tiefer Stimme, in der er auch versuchte, die Dankbarkeit für seine Rettung irgendwie einzubauen.  
"Papa selbst, also sein Geist, müsste unverletzt sein." Begann Son-Gohan mit wackeliger Stimme.   
"Aber wie habt ihr-..." Den Rest des aufgebrachten Satzes liess der Ältere im Raume stehen. Angespannt sah er von seinem Sohn, der ganz in seiner Nähe stand, über die anderen zu Piccolo. Selbiger hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und verschränkte die Arme, behielt den grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck jedoch bei.   
"Wäre ein gewisser Jemand nicht Halsüberkopf davongeflogen, hätte er vielleicht auch noch Meister Kaios hilfreichen Tipp mitbekommen, der in Zusammenhang mit meiner neuen Technik steht."  
"Tipp?" Mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen brachte sich Vegeta in eine sitzende Position.  
"Ja...Tipp..." wiederholte der Namekianer unwillig. Er tippte sich mit einer scharfen Kralle gegen die Stirn. "Spielt sich alles hier ab."  
Wie üblich war die Stimme des Sayajin, die sofort wieder ertönte, mit Gleichgültigkeit gespickt."Sag schon. Spann mich nicht auf die Folter. Was ist das?!"  
"Nun ja...-" kam ein Brummeln zurück," die Technik beruht darauf, den Feind anzugreifen...mental meine ich, und dadurch physisch zu schwächen."  
"Aha." machte Vegeta, nicht ohne ein anerkennendes Stirnrunzeln. Schließlich stiess er sich vom Boden ab und landete wieder auf beiden Beinen. Wachsam sah er sich um. "Wo ist er? Wo ist Kakarott?"  
"Ähm, wir wissen es nicht genau, Papa," gab Trunks zu, während er den Blick auf den Boden richtete,"Piccolo war als erstes hier und sah Cattle auf dich zurasen. Er setzte seine Technik ein und...oh, was genau passiert ist, kann ich einfach nicht sagen. Cattle gab ein Kreischen von sich." Trunks erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sich Goku´s Körper an den Kopf gegriffen hatte. Gequält und schmerzverzerrt waren seine Züge gewesen. Selten, um genau zu sein, nie hatten sie ihn derart schreien hören. Er erinnerte sich, wie er Gohan seinen jüngeren Bruder hatte davon abhalten müssen, zu Piccolo zu stürmen, um ihn zum Abbruch des Angriffs zu bewegen. Auch er selbst hatte den Blick abgewandt. "Vergib uns, Papa..." hörte er Gohan die ganze Zeit murmeln. Und es hatte entschieden zu lang gedauert. Viel zu lang. Eine volle Minute war Cattle in der Luft gehangen und hatte gebrüllt. Und...es hatte gerade einmal dazu gereicht, ihn zum Rückzug zu bewegen.  
"Nunja...jedenfalls war er danach urplötzlich verschwunden," vollendete Kuririn Trunks´ Satz ,"wir konnten uns nicht erklären, wie er das angestellt hat..."  
"Ach, ihr Idi...-"Vegeta schluckte mühsam die wenig schmeichelhafte Bezeichnung für seine Freunde herunter,"momentane Teleportation! Klingelts bei euch? Ist doch logisch, dass Cattle einen Teil, wenn nicht alle von Gokus Techniken übernommen hat!" setzte er abwertend hinzu und sah hochmütig in die Runde.  
"Wir waren wohl zuviel mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt..." gab Tenshinhan zu.   
"Wo kann er nur sein?" Im Gegensatz zu vorhin, war kein einziges Fünkchen von Gokus/Cattles Ki in der Luft zu spüren. "Das ist seltsam...," Kuririn sah um sich,"ob...ob ihm etwas zugestossen ist? Ob es zuviel für ihn war?"  
"Kuririn!" Vegeta sah ihn scharf an. "Ich glaube kaum, dass Goku dieser Zustand gefällt, in dem er sich befindet und genau deshalb! Wird. er. sich. nicht. unterkriegen. lassen!" Ohne es selbst zugeben zu wollen...auch er machte sich Sorgen...wahnsinnige Sorgen, um genau zu sein. Aber das zeigen? Niemals! Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.   
Und genau in diesem Moment schoss es wie ein mentaler Blitz durch ihre Köpfe, der jedoch sofort wieder verschwunden war.   
"Seine Aura!" rief Yamchu fast freudig," das war seine Aura!"  
"HÖRT IHR MICH?" dröhnte Meister Kaios Stimme zu ihnen. "ICH HAB IHN GEORTET!!!"  
"Was? Wo? Wo ist er?" plärrte Goten.  
Vegeta sagte nichts. Er starrte gen Himmel und lauschte der lauten Stimme. Seine Augen hatten dieses hoffnungsvolle Glitzern angenommen. Sie würden eine Chance haben, Cattle zu finden. In geschwächtem Zustand. Das würde bedeuten, sie hätten ebenso eine reele Chance, Goku zu befreien!  
"VON EUCH AUS GESEHEN IM NORDEN!!! ABER SEID VORSICHTIG!!! SEINE AURA IST IMMER NOCH GETRÜBT! DAS HEIßt, CATTLE IST NOCH IN IHM!!!" Die Dringlichkeit in Meister Kaios Tonfall entging ihnen nicht. Es musste also immer noch äußerst ernst sein.   
"Danke, Meister Kaio!" rief Son-Gohan laut. Sein Gesicht hatte sich aufgehellt,"also los!!"  
Die Mitglieder der Gruppe Z nickten sich zu und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden, rauschten sie hinter den hohen Felsblöcken, die sie umgeben hatten hervor, in Richtung Norden.   
"KEIN PROBLEM!! ABER WIE GESAGT, SEID VORSICHTIG! UND...bringt mir Goku heil zurück!!!" Den letzte Satz hatte er eher gemurmelt. Meister Kaio betete inständig, dass dies der Fall sein würde. Er zog seine Fühler ein und trennte so die Verbindung zur Erde.   
  
Mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit bewegten sich Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Kuririn und Yamchu und Tenshinhan durch die Lüfte. So schnell sie aber auch waren, ihren Augen entging nicht die kleinste Regung, die sich unten auf dem Erdboden tat. Selbiger war immer noch kahl und nur ab und zu erhoben sich größere Felsen, die spärlich mit Moss und Gras bedeckt waren. Das Wetter hatte sich etwas aufgehellt und trotzdem war der Himmel immer noch grau verdunkelt. Keiner der Freunde wechselte ein Wort. Zu konzentriert waren sie auf ihre Suche. "Dort!" schrie Tenshinhan gegen den Gegenwind. Er deutete auf ein Wäldchen. Dicht mit Bäumen angereichert und ca. 2-3 Quadratkilometer gross. Sie blieben vorerst in der Luft stehen. "Spürt ihr das?" Trunks schloss die Augen und richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Wald. "Ja...," Gohan flüsterte beinahe,"ein seltsames Gefühl." Man konnte beinah annehmen, dass jede der großen Pflanzen von einer Aura durchtränkt waren. So erdrückend und stickig, dass ihnen die Luft, die zu ihnen hochwehte, fast den Atme nahm.  
"Mmmh, also los,"knurrte Piccolo,"mit eurer Unterstützung kann ich meinen Angriff auf Cattles Geist richten. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob es etwas bringt, aber wir müssen es versuchen!" Mit äußerster Vorsicht liessen sie sich langsam zur Erde an den Waldrand gleiten, der sie schwarz und beinah einladend empfing.. Vegeta blieb noch für ein paar Sekunden in der Luft stehen.  
Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kakarott...wir sind bald bei dir... Im Geiste sah er Gokus Kindergleiches, lachendes Gesicht vor sich. Nein, dies würde er nie missen wollen.   
Die Weichheit, die sich eben auf seine Züge geschlichen hatte aus seinem Gesicht vertreibend, folgte er seinen Kameraden mit wieder verbissenem Ausdruck. Nie. Nie würde er diesem Monster Goku überlassen. Dieses Vieh sollte nur Vorsichtig sein!#  
  
Tief im Wald. Das Licht wurde komplett abgeschirmt durch die dichten Zweige und die braunen, verdorrten Blätter. In dichtem Gestrüpp, war ein Baum das einzige, was eine schwarze Silhouette vor dem Zusammenbrechen bewahrte. Die Arme an seinen Körper gepresst lehnte er dagegen. Und der gequälte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht passte so überhaupt nicht zu der Stimme aus seinem Mund, die zischte:"....ssssie kommmmmen...." Seine Arme fielen abermals schlaf zur Seite. Der leidende Ausdruck war veschwunden und durch ein höhnisches Grinsen ersetzt worden. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf und starrem Blick starrte Cattle in die Dunkelheit, den vielen kleinen Auren entegegen.   
  
Ende Teil 6 


	7. Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 7

Hi ihr ^^ Gomen wirklich *betreten guck*...ich weiß, es war jetzt wieder endlos lang, aber die Story wird sooooo lang nicht mehr gehen und dann werd ich euch damit auch nicht mehr belästigen...(OO....liesst das überhaupt noch wer? *panik*)...es ist wieder ultrakurz geworden, aber ich denke mir, ich poste jetzt lieber etwas...*schuldbewusst sei*...*knuddelt ihre lieben Kommi-Schreiber mal groß durch*...hoffe, es gefällt euch ein wenig...Oo...  
  
Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 7  
  
Die Stille, die sie umfing, war schon beinah zu laut, um sie zu ertragen. Die Hitze umschwirrte sie und machte es ihnen unmöglich, sich anders als im Schneckentempo zu bewegen. Vegetas dunkelblauer Anzug klebte ihm noch enger als sonst am Körper, wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war. Er verfluchte im Innersten seine Handschuhe, die ohnehin schon reichlich lädiert aussahen und pfefferte sie gegen den nächstbesten Baum.   
  
"Sei gefälligst leiser!" zischte Piccolo ungehalten. Der Namekianer hatte sich zwar beruhigen lassen, war aber über Vegetas Handeln innerlich noch recht verstimmt. Als Antwort bekam er ein Paar geballte Fäuste, ein Knurren und einen scharfen Blick zugeworfen.   
  
"Hört ihr wohl auf?" flüsterte Tenshinhan und überholte die zwei, die an der Spitze der Truppe gingen. Der Weg sah modrig aus und genauso roch er auch, während sich dürre, braune Ästchen von kleinen Büschchen am Rand über den Pfad erstreckten. Dunkelbraun war die Walderde, die sich vor ihnen erstreckte und es erhellte die Sicht der Gruppe nicht unbedingt. Von hier unten wirkte der Rest des grauen Himmels, den man noch durch die Zweige erkennen konnte, wie aufgemalt und an manchen Stellen überpinselt, weil man die falsche Farbe verwendet hat. "Unheimlich...," murmelte Trunks und hielt sich dicht neben Goten," ich habe keinen einzigen Vogel bisher gesehen...dabei müsste der Wald voll davon sein." Er schauderte und blickte wieder geradeaus.  
  
"Erstaunt dich das?" fragte Gohan ehrlich verwundert zurück. "Denk daran, wer sich...was sich hier rumtreibt." Dann schwieg er und ging ruhig weiter. Niemals...und wirklich niemals hatte sich die Aura geändert, die sie alle und auch den Wald umgab. Immer noch dieses bedrückende, beklemmende Gefühl, das einem die Luft abschnürte. Vegeta jedoch hingegen liess sich dadurch nicht ablenken. Der Blick war wieder geradeaus gerichtet und er überholte Tenshinhan. Seine Augen wurden geradezu angezogen von den schmalen Wegen, die sich vor ihm erstreckten, sich bogen und wanden, hinter der nächsten grossen Eiche verschwanden und erst wieder sichtbar wurden, wenn man abbog. Keiner von ihnen wusste, warum sie sich auf dem Weg hielten oder nicht einfach rannten. Die Magie des Waldes hielt sie in ihrem Bann und schien jeden ihrer Schritte zu beobachten. Aber war es tatsächlich der Wald? Der Prinz bezweifelte es. Es erinnerte ihn auf eine gewisse Art und Weise an Goku. Goku hatte es immer geschafft, dass andere auf ihn hörten oder dass sie ihm vertr...VERDAMMT! Wie redete er denn? Hatte? Nein! Er würde diesem Monster zeigen, in was es sich selbst geritten hatte!!! Und Goku würde ihn, Vegeta weiterhin nerven können und er würde sein ewiger Rivale sein und....Der Sayajin dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, sondern ballte stattdessen nur die Fäuste. Seine Zahnreihen rieben unkontrolliert knirschend aneinander entlang und es war ihm egal, ob die anderen es hörten. Mit schnellen Bewegungen und die anderen beinah hinter sich lassend, ging er festen Schrittes weiter. Was er jedoch erst kurz danach bemerkte, war, dass sich zu ihren Füssen seichte Nebelschwaden gebildet hatten, die die Füsse der Freunde so wirken liessen, als hätten sie ihre Beine in Watte gepackt. "Schlecht...,"murmelte Piccolo,"diesen Nebel kann sich Cattle zu Nutze machen..." Die gesamte, waldige Umgebung wirkte nun wie aus einem schlechten Märchenfilm. Teile des Nebels hatten sich etwas erhoben und verschleierten die Sicht, breiteten sich unter und über dem Laub, verschlangen das restliche, sichtbare Grün. Die nunmehr tief im Wald verhältnismäßig weit auseinanderstehenden Bäume wirkten wie Totenpfähle und ein schmutziges Grau umgab ihren Stamm. Sie liessen nicht mehr Tageslicht durch, als dass man die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte.   
  
"Und wenn schon..." Vegeta runzelte die Stirn und setzte seinen Weg zielstrebig fort, genau wie die anderen, die ihm folgten. Tiefer und tiefer in das Gedicht hinein.   
  
Nein, wie lustig sie doch waren. Cattle kicherte. Diese vielen kleinen Menschlein und Ausserirdischen...nein, wahrlich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er hatte sich vorübergehend aus dem Körper gelöst und ihn etwas entfernt an einem Baumstamm gelehnt, liegenlassen. Natürlich nur vorübergehend. Niemals würde er diese Kreatur entkommen lassen. Ein kehliges Lachen entrang der momentan körperlosen Gestalt. Mit erstaunlicher Geschmeidigkeit glitt er zu seinem Wirt zurück, der langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen schien. Gokus Unterlippe zitterte kurz, bevor er die Augen aufschlug. Es war wie ein Donnerschlag. Sein Kopf schmerzte, überhaupt alles war wie gelähmt. Er wollte wenigstens den Kopf drehen, in Erfahrung bringen, wo er war, wo die anderen waren. Doch es war aussichtslos. Kleine, bunte, schwummrige Kreise durchzogen sein Blickfeld, die sich hell von dem tristen Bild, das sich im bot, abhob. Wo...verdammt war er? Und warum war er frei? Wieso konnte er keinen Cattle spüren? Weshalb war dieses Gefühl in seinem Körper fort? Dieses schmerzhafte und quälende Macht, die seinen Körper besetzt hatte...was war mit ihr? Waren seine Freunde in Ordnung? Soviele Fragen stürzten auf ihn ein und doch konnte er sich selbst keine Antwort darauf geben. Der Kopf zersprang fast und seine Augen fixierten einen imaginären Punkt an einem Baumstamm. "Du hast dir eine kleine Atempause redlich verdient." erklang es plötzlich neben ihm und Goku hätte schwören können, dass er ein Grinsen heraushörte. Seine Stimme war dünn und verbraucht, als er sie benutzte. "Du,...was...tust...du....?!" Seine Augen flackerten müde, als er sie in die Richtung verdrehte, aus der er die Stimme gehört hatte.   
  
"Sssssssh....,"beschwichtigte selbige,"überansssstrenge dich nicht...Gokuuuuuu...." Ein leises, fauchendes Lachen erklang. Es kam näher an Gokus Ohr. "Icccch...will dich doch nocccch...behalten..."  
  
Goku verzog bitter das Gesicht. "Du wirst...dafür z-zahlen..."  
  
"Achja?" kam es rasch zurück, als wollte es seine Worte stoppen. Beinah konnte der Sayajin einen zärtlichen Hauch an seinem Nacken entlangstreichen fühlen. Ohne weitere Worte zu vernehmen, spürte Goku, wie sich etwas an seine Haut legte, alles bedeckte, keinen Zentimeter ungedeckt liess, sein Gesicht einschloss. Es war ein unangenehm kribbelndes und gleichzeitig stechendes Gefühl. Wie brennendes Plastik, ähnlich wie.... Seine Augenlieder schlossen sich von selbst, liessen sich nicht mehr von allein öffnen. Panik überkam den Sayajin, just in dem Moment, als sein Atem stoppte. "Essss wird Zzzzeit, dasssss wir weitermachen, wo wir auffffgehört haben, mein Lieber..."  
  
Ein keuchender Laut war zu hören und Goku bäumte sich ein letztes Mal zuckend auf, als Cattle seinen Körper erneut übernahm.   
  
"Da war was!" Vegeta blieb mit einem Ruck stehen und hielt den Atem an, während er sich umblickte. Piccolo musterte das Gebüsch und die Umgebung um sich herum. "Du hast Halluzinationen," entgegnete er trocken,"ich hätte es ebenso hören müssen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schritt weiter. Der Prinz tat es ihm gleich, doch konnte er den Gedanken nicht loswerden, dass ihn irgendwer gerufen hatte. 


	8. Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 8

Wow, mal kein Vierteljahr ^^''...naja, ich sag gar nicht mehr viel dazu, ausser danke natürlich für eure Kommis! ^.^V *euch lieb drück*...na denn tuts euch mal an ^^ *wink*  
  
Natsu  
  
Ich lass dich nicht im Stich! Teil 8  
  
Das Dunkel, das den Wald weiterhin in seinem Bann hielt, war stetig dabei, seinen Einfluss noch auszuweiten. Die Schritte der Freunde, die sich unaufhaltsam der 'einen' Stelle näherten, waren überall zu hören, obwohl sie sich anstrengten, selbiges zu vermeiden. Das einsetzen ihres Ki´s wäre ein sicherer Weg gewesen, sie entgültig zu verraten. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war gespannt, wohl noch gespannter als zuvor. Die Nervenenden überall in ihren Körpern zuckten, als wüssten sie, was ihnen bevorstehen würde. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln war ihr stetiger Begleiter. Vegeta knirschte unentwegt mit den Zähnen und liess sich auch von Piccolos Knurren nicht davon abhalten. Sein einziger Gedanke galt Son-Goku und er allein bestimmt sein Handeln. Er war sich sicher, etwas gehört zu haben. Sicher, dass er ein Keuchen, einen Schmerzenslaut vernommen hatte. Seine Sinne trogen ihn nur selten. Was immer dieses Ding, Cattle, auch tat...es würde es bereuen. Wachsam, genau wie die anderen, blickte er immer wieder um sich. Ihre Schritte trugen die Gruppe immer weiter. Es erstaunte sie, wie weit sie schon gelaufen waren und wie klein der Wald von aussen doch ausgesehen hatte.   
  
"Das geht hier alles nicht mit rechten Dingen zu." murmelte Kuririn griesgrämig und liess seinen Blick links von ihnen über die kleinen Büschchen gleiten, die ihren Weg säumten.   
  
"Du hast recht...," kam es von Piccolo," eigentlich müssten wir schon längst auf der anderen Seite herausgekommen sein." Seine Augen eilten flink hin und her, doch entdeckten nichts übermäßig verdächtiges. '...mehr als merkwürdig...'...  
  
Dann konnten sie es spüren. Ihre Nackenhäärchen stellten sich auf, ohne dass sie es überhaupt merkten. Die Schritte wurden langsamer, bis sie schließlich ganz vergingen. Eine Lähmung zog sich über ihre Körper. Vegeta war schon einige Momente früher von selbst stehengeblieben. Dieses Gefühl...diese Aura....Er atmete tief ein. Vor seinem inneren Auge trafen Blitze aufeinander. Es war Gokus und Cattles Atmosphäre, die sie erzeugten. Ohne Zweifel. Der Mundwinkel des Prinzen zuckte verräterisch. Es war unverkennbar. Wie kalte Luft, die unvorgesehen auf heiße traf. Wer von beiden nun was war, darüber wollte Vegeta nun nicht nachdenken. Trotzdem entlockte es ihm ein ungewollt beinah amüsiertes Lächeln, als er in seinem Unterbewusstsein eine Entscheidung traf, welche er nicht einmal zu denken wagte. Schnell räusperte er sich und wurde anschließend wieder ernst. In der Tat...die Aura wurde immer dichter. Mit einem Blick auf die Gruppe stellte Vegeta fest, dass der Großteil von ihnen schwer atmete und Schweißperlen von ihren Schläfen kullerten. Lediglich Piccolo schien keine Probleme zu haben, doch er warf erstaunte Blick um sich.   
  
"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn die anderen hierblieben." wandte er sich zu Vegeta.  
  
"Niemals, Vater!" Trunks sah müde, aber entrüstet aus.   
  
Auch Goten begehrte auf. "Wir können euch nützlich sein! Wirklich! Wie wollt ihr das ganz alleine schaffen??!"  
  
"Klappe!" Vegeta sah die beiden wütend an. "Wie wollt ihr uns von Vorteil sein, wenn ihr jetzt schon schwächelt?! Für dieses Vieh könnt ihr leichte Beute werden und uns damit eher Schwierigkeitein bringen! Es gibt überhaupt keine Debatte, ihr bleibt hier! Alle!"   
  
Die Nesthäkchen zuckten zusammen. Eventuell wollten sie noch etwas erwidern, doch einige Hände legten sich ihnen auf die Schultern. "Trunks, Goten, Vegeta hat Recht. Wir stehen ihnen nur im Weg." Kuririn war zwar ebenfalls nicht begeistert, aber er konnte dem Prinzen trotzdem nur zustimmen.   
  
"Kuririn! Es geht um meinen Vater!!!" Beinah flehentlich sah Gokus Jüngster den besten Freund seines Vaters an. Der schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. "Es ist besser so..."  
  
Trunks seufzte tief und wandte sich nochmal zu den beiden Kämpfern, die sich schon auf den Weg nach vorne gemacht hatten. "Wir sind in der Nähe...und sind bereit...." rief er ihnen nach.  
  
Piccolo hielt eine Hand nach oben. "Wissen wir."  
  
"Wenn das nur gut geht..." Yamchu stellte dunkle Zukunftsprognosen.   
  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken, wir sind ja auch noch da...die werden Goku schon zurückholen können," Tenshinhan lächelte ein wenig und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn,"zumindest...hoffe ich das."  
  
Große, doch gewählte Schritte trugen die beiden durch den Nebelwald. Es herrschte Stille. Im Wald genauso wie zwischen dem Sayajin und dem Namekianer. Lediglich ihre schweren Schritte liessen ab und an ein paar Ästchen knacken und hinterliessen leichte Abdrücke auf dem Erdboden. Vegeta grübelte. Er grübelte eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit. Wie er Goku zur Schnecke machen würde. Wie er ihm sagen würde, was für ein gehirnamputierter Vollidiot er sei und was er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht hatte, ihnen solche Sorgen zu bereiten. Das ganze würde natürlich geschehen, während der jüngere unentwegt etwas essbares in sich hineinschaufeln würde. Das konnte der Prinz sich ausrechen. Sicher hatte der andere Hunger. Und das nicht nur, weil er einen Sayajin-Magen hatte. Der Blick Vegetas senkte sich etwas wehmütig auf den Weg. Er bemerkte es selbst nicht, und erst als ihn etwas wie ein Schlag traf, kam er zurück in die Realität. Es war kein physischer, mehr ein psychischer Schlag gewesen. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer und genauso erging es Piccolo, als er einen Blick auf den Grünen warf. Für ein paar Momente japsten beide überrascht, bevor sie sich zusammenrisssen und ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle brachten. Ohne ein Wort zueinander zu sagen, schweiften ihre Blicke durch die Gegend. Goku/Cattles Aura war zu hoch konzentriert, als dass sie sich zusätzlich noch hätten verständigen können. Leider erging es ihnen ebenso mit der Beobachtungskraft. Angestrengt sahen sie sich um, als etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte und ihre Augen sich daran hafteten, als würden sie angezogen. Das äußere Geblatt eines Baumes rauschte unruhig hin und her. Ab und zu raschelte es verräterisch, als würde jemand absichtlich darauf herumsteigen. Ohne sich anderweitig zu verständigen, gingen Piccolo und Vegeta los. Ihre Schritte waren diesmal langsam und klein, wie ein Jäger, der sich an seine Beute anpirschte. Sie stoppten genauso langsam, als ihnen durch das Gezweig zwei funkelnde Augen entgegenblitzten. Dürre, ausgelaugte Blätter fielen zu Boden, als ein Zischen ertönte und gaben die Sicht auf ein grinsendes Gesicht frei. Es war nicht das typische Goku-Grinsen, wie Vegeta trocken feststellte. Es war ein Grinsen wie das eines Teufels...  
  
Eine Weile lang starrten sie sich nur an. Das einzige, was sich änderte, war Cattles Gesichtsausdruck. Es grinste noch breiter. Ein Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben, während der andere nur zuckte. Die Augen waren bösartig nach unten gerichtet, leichte Augenringe zierten das sonst so friedliche Gesicht. Dann...von einer Sekunde auf die andere, war es weg...  
  
Die beiden Ausserirdischen blinzelten teils perplex, teils erleichtert auf die leere Stelle eines dicken Astes, dessen Existenz erst durch ein kreisrundes Loch im Laubwerk verraten worden war. "Wa...-" entkam es Vegeta erst, bevor eine Sicherung durchbrannte,"wo...WO IST DER SCHEIßKERL HIN????!!!!"   
  
"Halt die Klappe, Vegeta!" Piccolos Kopf schnellte zur Seite und seine Augen folgten einem weiteren, von ihnen eigentlich unbeachteten, kleinen Weg. "Ich kann seine Bewegungen hören. Er ist dort!" Er löste sich von seinem Standort und stürmte den Weg entlang, Vegeta hinterher.   
  
"Ver-Verdammt, warum hast du deine Technik nicht eingesetzt???"  
  
Außer sich vor Wut und Gereiztheit holte der Kleinere den Namekianer augenblicklich ein,"was ist in dich gefahren??!!!"  
  
Piccolo starrte Vegeta von der Seite an, während er gleichzeitig den Geräuschen Cattle´s lauschte und ihnen folgte. "Bist du verrückt? Erstens hatte der Kerl den Überraschungseffekt und was sonst noch auf seiner Seite und außerdem hätte ich einige Zeit gebraucht, um überhaupt erst richtig anzufangen!" Knirschend und knurrend, wie so oft an diesem Tag, verlangsamte er seine Schritte schließlich. Vegeta tat es ihm gleich. "Was ist?"  
  
"...er ist stehengeblieben...nicht...weit von hier..." Flink flitzten Piccolos Augen herum.  
  
"Siehst du das da vorne nicht?" Etwas verächtlich, aber trotzdem abgelenkt verfiel Vegeta wieder in einen schnellen Schritt,"da vorne scheint eine Lichtung zu sein..."  
  
Die Pupillen des Namekianers hafteten sich auf einen kleinen Punkt, am Ende des Weges, der ein wenig Helligkeit versprach und er folgte dem Prinzen augenblicklich.   
  
Die Sekunden frassen sich unermüdlich in ihre gereizten Gemüter, während sie sich unermüdlich näherten. Es war wie ein kalter Tunnel, der Licht und Wärme an seinem Ausgang versprach. Büschchen und Zweige wurden seltener, der Nebel lichtete sich an manchen Stellen.   
  
Doch als sie schließlich vor dem scheinbaren Ausgang standen, da fielen ihre unmerklich erleichtert gewordenen Gesichter wieder und ein düsteres und kaltes Band schlang sich um ihre Herzen. Es war heller geworden, wie wahr. Genauso hatten sich die Bäume zur Seite geschoben und eine wunderschöne Lichtung geformt, auch dies war wahr. Wäre der trotzallem anhaltende Nebel nicht gewesen, die Kälte und der Wind, die nagend an ihrer Haut und Seelen klammerten, wären sie wohl erleichtert gewesen. Und wäre inmitten dieser fast idyllischen Einöde keine gesichtlose Gestalt gestanden, die ihre Hand auf der Hüfte abgestützt hätte und deren Becken provokativ leicht nach vorne geschoben wäre, dann hätte der Tag wunderschön werden können. Vegetas Blick war wie hypnotisiert und unter dem farblosen Himmel, der sie kalt einhüllte, betäubten Gokus mentale Schreie seine Sinne.   
  
Ende Teil 8 


End file.
